Possession
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Dramoria Malfoy can be a little...possessive. Too bad the object of her infatuation is the one man she thinks she can't have, at least not in perpetuity. But don't Malfoy's always get what they want? And this Malfoy is fixing on being Mrs.Potter...eventually
1. Chapter 1

The blonde stared, not in her usual mask of loathing, but in….something else that wasn't easily placed. At least not by her closest friend Pansy. An elbow to the ribs distracts her for a moment, and the signature Malfoy glare returns to her face as she looks towards the perpetrator. Even Pansy's innocent face wasn't innocent. "Sorry there Draggie, didn't mean to poke your itty bitty side but how about you enlighten us as to why you seem to be preoccupied with the Gryffindors this morning?"

Pansy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ohh do you have something nasty planned for one of them? The Weasel or his sister? Granger? Or is it just your normal target this morning?"

Pansy's line of questioning seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the table, especially Daphne and Tracy who were always eager for the latest piece of gossip. Malfoy, instead of responding just scowled, pressing her lithe frame against the table and crossing her arms under her chest. "It's just the stench of Potter. It doesn't distract you as well?" she asks the rest of the table who snicker in response.

Pansy however, she just quirks an eyebrow. She was a lot more perceptive than her persona as the Slytherin bitch, (after Dramoria, or Draggie for short), would allow her. Something had always been up with her friend and for some reason it was manifesting now. This whole thing with Potter, it was…..strange. She had never seen Malfoy fixate so much on somebody, let alone a boy. In fact she had turned down every offer for a Hogsmeade date she ever received , so much so that she stopped receiving them midway through last year.

The only male interest she ever wanted was from Potter, and it was nearly always negative. Pansy craned her head to look at the boy in question, sitting next to his two friends, well almost flanked by them more precisely. Pansy used to be disturbed by how close the three were until she realized that Crabbe and Goyle essentially did the same thing to Malfoy. Even now the two dumb oafs were on either side of her stuffing their faces. Of course she would never defend Potter or his choices out loud. To do so would be instantaneous death, at least in Death eater infiltrated Slytherin.

The thought causes Pansy to look a little sadly towards her friend. She knew that if she were to pull up her sleeve she would find the dark mark of Lord Voldemort. It was done against her for her father's benefit, as most everything was. Dramoria however, couldn't see it, such was her level of hero worship for her father.

"Looks like the Golden boy is having a good time huh?" Comes a call from down the table, probably Theo or Blaise and Pansy looks over at the golden trio's position. The male Weasley was pushed over and now gluttoned himself with a rather grumpy attitude as the female Weasley, her bright red hair flashing, occupied his former position. In the past year the female Weasley had….filled out in polite terms. Her chest and ass were the constant focus of many males in all houses, (secretively in the house of snakes however), and Potter found himself as the recipient of all her newly endowed affections, and the jealousy of the male population of the school.

As it stood now Ginny was pressing herself into his side, speaking almost seductively into her ear as her fingers gently twitched in his hair and her thigh was pressed against him. Her position served to emphasize her large chest under her robes which all could see were the major attraction in Potter's eyes. A blush adorned his face and he was clearly uncomfortable as he tried to move a bit to his right while Granger, tiring of just how forward Ginny was being, finally helped fight the vixen away. The conversation couldn't be heard from across the dining hall but anyone who knew the bushy haired genius could infer that she was lecturing Ginny about propriety.

For her part Ginny looked rather pleased with herself, knowing that she had at least gotten Harry's attention. Pansy, now chuckling turned to her friend. "What a slag. Guess that explains why her mum had a whole litter eh Drag?" She said trying to get a laugh out of her friend.

What she saw, however, was something entirely unexpected. She was as rigid as a board and her fork almost trembled in her hand from how tight she was holding it. Now, the look in her eye was definitely a glare. But for some reason it wasn't directed at Potter. It was directed at the female Weasley. Pansy is about to ask what was wrong before her blonde friend stands up, almost pushing the bench back against the wall and making everyone on the bench wobble a bit from the force of the movement. She turns to her classmates and realizes that she needs to conduct some damage control.

Her face slips into a sneer. "Sorry, but there is only so much Potter-Weasley smut one can take before vomiting. Excuse me" and with that she turned and walked out of the hall, attracting much attention from merit of being one of the most gorgeous girls to ever go to the school, and how seemingly violent her walk and exit were, the large oak doors slamming open and then shut behind her.

At the Slytherin table it is silent for only a moment before someone , most likely Millicent Bulstrode, lets out a comment. "Wow, Potter really does get to her doesn't he?" which is followed by laughs up and down the table . "Yeah Potter " Pansy says simply as she looks back over at the record of events. The strange look, the freakout over the Weaslette. However, Pansy shakes the thought away. It was ridiculous. Instead she simply returns to eating and thinks that Dramoria must be going through her special time of the month.

In the ladies bathroom

Dramoria stomped I to the room, using her wand to ward the door against any unwanted visitors, backing it up with a notice me not charm for good measure. She really did not want to be seen as tears began to stream down her face and her eyes began to become puffy and red. She futilely wiped at the offending drops as she moved towards the bathroom mirror and looked at herself up and down. She knew she was attractive, but apparently not attractive enough.

She placed her hands on her chest and hefted her breasts up a bit, checking on herself before scowling and continuing to cry. "Sorry I'm not some busty bimbo Potter, you arse faced loser" she said before continuing to cry and moving into one of the stalls, using the toilet as a seat. She had last year admitted it to herself. She had been in love with Harry Potter for a long time. It just became all the more noticeable during the tri-wizard competition and the Goblet of fire incident. He was so damn suave , at least to her. She knew Potter was too noble to have actually put his name in the Goblet and part of her loved that nobility despite it's decidedly un-Slytheriness.

She remembered fuming when that veela whore kissed him and she also remembered the agony she felt upon seeing him return with Cedric's body. She Wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him, promise that everything would be okay. She knew it was wrong. Her father would disown or kill her if he ever found out. But, Dramoria would admit in her own mind that there had always been an aspect of that she liked.

In first year, she offered the naive and cute boy her friendship. First at Diagon Alley and then on the Hogwarts Express. She'd be the first to admit however, that she botched both encounters. She came off as too arrogant and when she tried to persuade him away from Weasley she didn't exactly put it in the nicest terms. She could remember clear as day how she must have a looked, a small blonde girl lecturing a near stranger about who he should and should not associate with. She almost cringed at the level of her father present in her. When he rebuffed her, she acted as she was taught to act. As a spoiled little girl who didn't get what she wanted. She stomped off, telling Potter he'd regret his decision.

Now it was Malfoy that regretted her decision. It was many times a night she would wake up from a dream where she and Potter had become friends. It would be slow, at least at first. Glances would turn into smirks, and the smirks would finally turn into kisses in broom closets. Potter would've even been in Slytherin in her dreams which would've made him an acceptable match to her father.

But….things had been radically different over the years. Malfoy sought any attention from Potter and the way she got it was by being the one constant nuisance in his life. She sabotaged everything he tried to do and bullied his friends whenever she got the opportunity. She hated the insults she would hurl at him. Items meant to hurt. Everyday she wanted to throw herself at his feet and apologize for what she had said about his parents in third year. After a particularly fun bout of Longbottom teasing Harry had stepped in and made a comment of his own.

"I'd say your parents would be ashamed of yourself but then again they probably aren't all that much different" he had said. Dramoria hated that. Most of all because he was right. What she shot back with however, she would never forgive herself for.

"At the very least my parents have the sense not to wind up dead. Probably why we can't gauge what your parents would say about you eh Potter?"

She remembered the hurt in his eyes. She had never gone there before. She had always stayed away from it, instead utilizing name-calling and retorts. But the laughing Slytherin who had been around her did not help the situation. After that….things changed. Harry avoided her completely. He wouldn't even respond to her jibes and teasing, instead he would simply ignore her. That was the twisting of the knife in her heart. She never wanted him to ignore her.

It was shortly after that that she realized how much Potter meant to her. She loved him. That's why she teased and belittled him. Because he wasn't hers.

"And now he's with that slut Weasley" she sniffled, causing another bout of sobs as she imagined all the things she wanted for her and Harry being replaced with Harry and Ginny. The slag had been pushing herself on Harry ever since the beginning of third year. And Harry's rejection of her advances were becoming softer and softer.

Malfoy sobs as she pulls up her sleeve, revealing another reason it would never work. The black skull, the symbol of Voldemort swirled on her arm, reminding her of when she had been forcibly branded, like cattle. She cried for hours afterwards, in her room alone of course. Her father had seen her first tears and sent her away in disgust of her weakness. Her mother, just a much a slave to Lucius Malfoy, entered her room only late at night to gently rub her daughter's back and hold her tightly. She wanted no part of this war either and that's why she assumed Dramoria had been crying. The truth, however, was worse and she broke down and told her mother the truth.

How she loved Potter and would never want to hurt him. How she had insulted him and how she wanted nothing more than to apologize, anathema to a Malfoy in any situation. Her mother, had patiently waited for her to finish before hugging her even tighter into her chest. "Oh Dramoria, I wish you were a child again. It was so easy to fix things for you then" she said gently, rubbing her only daughter's back and brushing her fingers through her hair. Narcissa had told her gently that she approved. She always liked the Potter boy and thought that while decidedly not a Slytherin by nature, that he was exactly what her daughter needed.

Dramoria gently began to brush her robes against her eyes , drying herself as she calmed down enough to exit the stall. She needed something to change and in order to do that she would need to first talk to Harry. But how does one end almost half a decade of rivalry with an "I love you"? It just wasn't as easy as it sounded….or was it? Dramoria looked at herself in the mirror, quickly fixing herself up as she prepared for the inevitable encounter that would change her life, for good or for worse. She summoned her owl, Pontiphas and waited by an open window.

The owl was old, his grey feathers even more pronounced but he was reliable and loving, a fact Dramoria hid. Like house elves, Malfoys weren't supposed to care for their owls. She scowled at the number of things Malfoys were supposed to do and were not supposed to do. She stroked the owls ears and gently handed him a letter. "Deliver this to Harry Potter please Pontiphas. Err, nicely this time" she adds remembering when she had the owl toss a screamer through his dormitory window.

The owl hoots and takes off, the letter clutched in his talons as the moonlight reflects evenly off his back. Dramoria simply closed the window and straightens her robes, happy to finally have a plan, but frightened horribly by all the factors running against her.

Gryfindors Boys Dorm

"I mean I'm the first to admit that she came on a little strong, but bloody hell Harry she is so obviously smitten with you mate" came Seamus' voice from the other side of the room as the Irish boy was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Not to mention those giant.." the boy is cut off by a pillow flying at his face. "Oi, shut up your horny fag" comes the angry reply of one Ronald Weasley. "That's my sister".

"Well your sister has some big tits" Seamus adds with a smirk getting another pillow, thrown harder this time, to the face. The boys dorm roars with laughter at the whole episode and Harry can't help but smirk. Today had been….interesting to say the least. Between Ginny coming onto him and Dramoria storming out of dinner he couldn't decide if it had been a good day or a bad day. Then again, any day where his nemesis was unhappy was a good one, but any day where Ron's slutty sister came onto him was not such a good one.

The whole thing was starting to grate on him and really even affect his friendship with the red head. After all, Molly had been playing matchmaker for years, trying to decide which Partner got matched up to who among her sons and only daughter. It was something the Weasley clan even accepted. That to him was creepy. Having your romantic relationships decided by your mother. Ron saw no problem with it however other than the fact that Molly's maneuverings and suggestions hadn't gotten him closer to Hermione. But even he was pushing him to date Ginny.

He didn't know why he didn't want to, it's not like most of the school wasn't lusting over her and he was a man after all. But, maybe it was just the whole choice thing. Harry Potter wanted to choose who he fell in love with, not have that decided by proximity and circumstance.

His musings are interrupted by tapping on the window, a break hitting the glass lightly. Everybody turns to see the famous Malfoy owl Pontiphas sitting on the ledge, a scroll in his talons as he quirks his head and looks to Harry. With a tilt of an eyebrow the chosen one gets up and opens the window, letting some of the cool night air in and the owl with it. The scroll is dropped at Harry's feet and the owl abruptly turns and leaves through the same window, his shape decreasing into the night as he flies back towards the owls entrance to the dungeons.

"Oi, what the hell does Malfoy want with you eh?" Asks Ron, as all the other boys clamor. Next to Ginny, Dramoria Malfoy was the subject of many boys fantasies and any goings on with her and Harry were always interesting to watch.

Instead of answering Harry picks up the scroll and unrolls it, revealing the neat and highly feminine handwriting of his arch nemesis. "Potter, meet me tonight at the astronomy tower. It's time we end this game." Harry read aloud. It was signed with a simple d, with a bit of cursive flair.

"Either Potter is gonna get laid or he's going to die it's only one of the two" Seamus says with a laugh while Neville, scared for his friend, finally pipes up. "Don't go Harry. It's a trap of some sort. You know Malfoy. She won't be waiting for a social call". There was nods of assent across the room and even Ron, the boisterous and confrontational one of the group, advocated for ignoring the letter.

"It'll be a great laugh seeing Malfoy waiting up there all night, shivering cold" He says with a laugh, to which the other boys once again laugh.

Harry however, was bent on going. "It's the wording of the letter. Let's end this game? I think it's about time to do that. And it's not like I'm afraid of Malfoy. I've best her every time we dueled" he said, remembering second year when he put the beautiful blonde on her backside in front of the whole school.

"I'm gonna go. And when I come back I'll have Malfoy's snapped wand to show you guys" Harry says proudly, finally about to beat his arch enemy. He slips on his robe, happy he hadn't begun to ready himself for bed and slips down the stairs, the sounds of the boys either cheering him on or warning him off echoing behind him.

The Astronomy Tower

"Alright Malfoy, come out you snake. You want to end this huh?" Came Harry's reply upon entering the ancient tower. His wand was already drawn and pointed out in front of him, ready for any and all attacks that would most likely come from Malfoy or her goons. "Relax Potter…..Harry. I'm not here to fight" came a voice from the shadows across the room. Malfoy stepped out, her hands open, palm out on either side of her. "I didn't even bring my wand" she says, the nervousness trepidation playing out on her face.

This is the first time that Harry has ever seen her….well like a girl. In all other instances she wore a scowl and was hurling insults at him. Now she bit at her lips nervously and dare he say it cutely. Her noise, angular and pretty was further accentuated by her lack of a scowl. And wait, did she just call him Harry?

His wand remained raised, now pointed at the lone girl as he suspected a complete trap. "Who else is with you Malfoy?" He sneers, knowing that she would never willingly enter into a fair fight. Someone must be waiting in the shadows. Perhaps he should have listened to his friends. For all he knew death eaters or Voldemort himself would be waiting with Malfoy, the girl just being a distraction. He looks around, looking over his shoulders, seeing enemies in every dark corner.

"There is no one else here Harry. This is just you and I" she says with a light smile playing about her lips. Harry mistakes it for one of sinister intent but that's only because he had never seen Malfoy genuinely smile before. She was ecstatic at the thought of being alone with Harry. She had never been alone with the boy before. Always people around. Always expectations of how or what she was supposed to act like. Now, she could let Harry hear and see the real her. She stepped forward a bit, forcing Harry's wand back onto her. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Harry…" his name was strange still on her tongue, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you".

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?" He asks curiously, being used to Potter or scarhead. "And why the bloody hell should I believe you?"

That hurt and hurt always welled up as anger with Dramoria. "Because if I had meant to hurt you I would have shot a spell at you from the darkness you asshole" she shouted and turned her back to him, utterly upset and dismayed at how this was going for her. Then again, years of distrust and hatred don't go away with using someone's name. She rubbed her face and calmed down, turning once again. "I want us to talk about…..well….us I suppose" she says suddenly feeling very small once again.

Harry is a little taken aback but slowly nods and holsters his wand. "Okay Malfoy. Talk" he says still wary about the blonde girl who now seemed to be...weak and vulnerable. The girl takes in a breath and closes her eyes, readying herself for what she knows she has to say bluntly. "I have feelings for you" she says in almost one breath, which is followed by absolute silence before it's broken by the sound of laughter. Harry was almost on the floor as tears seeped from his eyes and he continued to guffaw. "Nice one Malfoy, you can tell your goons to come out. I know you have them recording this somewhere".

Anger pools once again within the small blonde girl. If she didn't love him as much as she did she would hate him with a burning passion and be willing to kill him right now. It still might that. However, she had one last tactic first. She marched angrily towards the still laughing boy and grabbed him by his robes, their difference in size making it all the more comical as she stood a full foot shorter than him. Within one second her lips were upon his as she stood on her tippy toes trying to reach him. She poured years of her secretive and unrequited love into the kiss.

Her lips were soft against his and she gently moved her arms up and around his shoulders, leading to her almost hanging off of him. Harry for his part was in a state of shock. The impact of face to face contact had knocked his glasses askew and he stared at her , this lithe and beautiful hated enemy of his who was suddenly kissing him. His hands gently going to her waist with the first intent of pushing her off before he realized that he liked how she felt against him. Her little body moved almost in need of protection against him and her lips felt like heaven to him. At this moment he could care less if this was a trap that would lead to his painful death.

Kissing Dramoria Malfoy was worth it.

She releases her lips from his and slowly settles down onto her feet once more, her hands gripping his robes as if she were afraid he'd disappear if she didn't. She rests her head on his chest, happy to just hear his heartbeat, rapidly now as she seems to take pride in. He for his part, continues to hold her, baffled by this turn of events as he looks down at the girl. "Uhh, Malfoy….I don't...I don't...know what to say" he stutters out as they stand there, only the moon illuminating their forms in the darkness.

She giggles and for the first time around him, an honest one. No malice or ill intent. Just a giggle. "I didn't expect you to. Your arch kissed you and basically told you she loved you. I accept that you don't have an answer for me Potter".

With that she stepped away and straightened her robes, moving her hand to her face in order to fix her smudged makeup. "And from that kiss I know you feel something for me" she days before turning, now a bit more of the Malfoy he remembers as she stalks toward him once again. "Harry, you are mine. I have loved you for too long to have it any other way. I will not embarrass you with anything other than the truth. I don't care how you feel about that, soon you will love me back. And as for that Weasley slag" she stops to catch her breath and a bit of her demeanor back. "She is not to touch you. If she tries you are to say you already have someone. If she persists I will personally rip her eyes out. Is this clear Potter? Good. I shall see you this weekend at Hogsmeade. Wear something nice" she finishes before gently pecking Harry on the lips and walking out of the astronomy tower, leaving the very confused boy standing there, mouth agape, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

Malfoy however, was ecstatic. She had done it. Really done it. She kissed him and it felt amazing. To be held by him and protected by him, she loved it. She craved it. It was her addiction now. She had forgotten much of what she had meant to say. Apologies and such but that was hard for a Malfoy. She would apologize but…...in time. First she needed to lay claim and make sure he understand how things would work. She smiled to herself as she entered the Slytherin dorms. "Malfoys always get what they want" she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was still utterly confused. Had been for two days straight as a matter of fact. Dramoria Malfoy, the undisputed queen of Slytherin was in love with him, kissed him and was apparently very possessive over him. He hadn't had much to say then, the shock being a bit much for him, but he had thought about nothing since.

His mates had prodded him over what had happened leading to him creating a story of a duel and a draw. He couldn't even remember his own story or keep it straight since it seemed so surreal. A lie that was plausible would be easier believed than the truth. At least in this case.

He had gone to sleep that night and dreamed but Dramoria, how her lips tasted so sweet and how she felt in his arms. She was different than every other experience he had had with women, of which he had a few. Why did Dramoria feel so different for him? Why was it that one of his worst enemies was the one who was stuck in his mind? He hadn't been able to sleep without dreaming of her since.

Harry was in the middle of a pickle and everybody could see it but they couldn't quite put a reason to it. That's why Ginny decided to approach him and hopefully get him in a position to speak that even his best friends couldn't get him in. She walked seductively , her hips making a wide arc through the Gryffindor ranks and attracting much male attention as usual while sitting next to the young man who was deep in thought. She moved in closely, her lips pecking him on the cheek as her hand moved to intertwine with his own.

"Hi Harry" she whispered into his ear. This jolted the young lad out of his thought induced stupor, for one insane moment he thought that Dramoria had whispered his name but a spark of relief went through him as he realized that it was Ginny and not Malfoy, though from what Malfoy had told him last night it wasn't good if any female was near him until he sorted this out. One thing he knew , he had to get away from Ginny.

He roughly stands up, watching across the room to see Malfoy glaring at him, as if in warning to act quickly. "I'm sorry Ginny but I uh have to go get some more quills I'll see you later" he says, trying to get away from the girl who seemed to always be trying to latch onto him.

Before he moves away the redhead grabs his sleeve and pulls him back, causing Harry to fall back and land right in her lap, causing the rather busty girl to giggle. "Find something you like Harry?" She asks as he finally realizes that his hand had landed directly on the youngest Weasley's breast. Harry knew, somehow knew, deep in his heart that he was either dead or that he was going to die. Down the table Hermione fumed, Ron blushed and Seamus and the rest hooted and hollered, attracting a lot of attention from the rest of the houses. Especially a blonde girl at the Slytherin table, who had been watching quietly until now.

Malfoy had woken up ecstatic about the previous night. How she had kissed the boy of her dreams and how she had so skillfully taken charge, not allowing him a chance to say no. However, her bravado last night while alone in the astronomy tower was just a cover for a pool of insecurities. She couldn't let anyone know about her feelings for Pot….Harry. She kept correcting herself in her mind. Old habits die hard and she wanted to get to a point of affection where she could call Harry whatever she damn well pleased. What she wanted most of all was to hear her name whispered into her ear. She wanted to hear him scream it out while she cooed and moaned under him. She shook her head, banishing the dirty and lewd thoughts.

"Only for night time Dramoria" she reminded herself gently, remembering how her hand had sneaked into her own panties the night before, pretending her fingers were Harry. It was a poor substitute for the real thing but she knew he wasn't ready. Not for that. The thought of love making also put another fear into her. He would see her mark.

The black skull swirled uncomfortably under her robes, reminding her that some of Voldemort's key associates would be summoned to a meeting with the dark lord today. She was happy she wasn't included. For once she didn't want to have to deal with her father's snivelling and grovelling before he who shall not be named. She would rather just be a normal girl who was dealing with normal things. This thought only made her heart go out for Harry even more. If the war was grating on her she could only imagine how it must be on Harry, who had been at the very center since he was a baby.

She smiled at that thought. Harry as a baby. "He must've been a cute baby" she thinks to herself as she stares at the object of her affections from across the hall before shaking herself out of it and urging to Pansy, trying to get back into a conversation between her and Daphne. "Easy girl. Can't be too moon eyed. They can't know" she reminds herself, keeping one eye on Harry as much as possible.

Things take a rather bad turn however as she sees the Weaslette get up from her position down the table a bit and start to make her way towards Harry. This is enough to set her fuming as Weasley's large ass and feminine stride captured the male imagination in ways even Dramoria's untouchable appeal could not. Instead of doing anything rash she simply grips her fork tightly, clenching and unclenching her fist as she watches the redheaded whore move towards what is rightfully hers. She begins to smile when Harry gets up. "Good boy" she mouths to him, hoping he can see her approval but her smile turns instantly to a frown when the female weasel grabs him and pulls him.

By now everyone at the Slytherin table is also watching the exchange, taking the attention off of Dramoria for which she is thankful. If they could see how she was fuming the image that would come to mind would be that of a bull readying to charge. Harry had landed directly on the weasel and seeing his hand on one of her enormous breasts turned Malfoy's face bright red. "You are only to touch me like that Potter" she thinks readying herself to act rather….rashly.

"Oi, Potters got a handful don't e?" comes Blaise's voice from down the table and guffaws and hoots follow his witty observation.

This provides enough distraction for Harry to jump up and practically run from the hall, Granger getting up to lecture Ginny once more. The redhead girl just giggles, knowing that she won some sort of victory. She just didn't know that at that moment she made a personal enemy of Dramoria Malfoy. Nobody touches what belongs to a Malfoy. Before it had just been a bit of animosity between families. Now? Dramoria would make the bit titted bimbo's life a living hell whenever she got the opportunity. For now though, something else needed to be handled.

Using the laughter as a distraction, Dramoria cast a notice me not charm and slipped out of the hall, quietly following the sound of retreating footsteps until she couldn't hear them anymore. "Bloody hell. Potter! Where are you?" she screamed angrily as she looked around the empty halls before huffing and crossing her arms under her chest. "He went up to the second floor bathroom. That's where he always goes you know" comes the voice from a spectral figure who exits from the wall. Nearly headless Nick smiles at the young girl and shakes his head, careful to prevent it from coming up off his neck. "Ahh young love. I saw you two the other night in the astronomy tower. You remind me of my dear Anne. Fiery temper that one. But you don't want to listen to me ramble do you lass? Go ahead and go get him. He seemed troubled.".

Draco blushes at the realization that she was seen but also incredibly thankful to the help from such an unexpected and strange place. Maybe the ghosts weren't so useless after all. "Thank you" she whispers as she looks around, making sure nobody was there before standing once more on her tippy toes and kissing Nick on his cheek, or rather where his cheek once was, before rushing off towards the stairs.

Nick smiles as he watches the retreating girl, and rubs gently where he had felt her kiss his cheek. "That girl certainly is a different one now. Love. Such a strange concoction. I always knew it" he chuckles to himself before he phases back into the wall eager to tell the others would about the change he has witnessed.

Malfoy for her part blushes as she realizes how decidedly un-Malfoy like she had just acted. Thanking a ghost? Kissing him on the cheek? Potter was rubbing off on her and not in the good way. She smiled as she climbed the steps however, thinking about Potter and momentarily forgetting how angry she was with him. It came back quickly enough however and her face resumed it's scowl. How dare he do that. He was going to explain himself or he was going to pay. She needed to make it abundantly clear that when she claimed ownership of him last night, she meant it.

When she finally reaches the boys restroom she slams open the door, not even allowing for the option of stealth. "Potter where the bloody hell are you, you arsehole?!" She screams, looking around for the raven haired boy. "I'm...right here Malfoy" he says quietly, still a little shocked over the turn of events of the past week. Not only was a genocidal maniac trying to kill him but now he had one girl coming onto him like a cat in heat, and another who was staking her own vicious claim.

And the second girl was Dramoria Malfoy.

Said blonde turns and sees Harry leaning against a wall, trying to collect himself, looking wide eyed at the smaller girl who was verrrrry angry at him. She looked cute like that, nostrils flared, eyes squinted. He had seen that look before but this was the first time he had called it cute. Harry shook his head, trying to move the thoughts away. They were…..disturbing to him to say the least. He straightens his back and schools his face.

"Malfoy, get out. This is the men's room if you haven't noticed", he says as he moves towards the door. "And I need a little privacy" he adds before he feels the slap. Her hand had caught him right across the face knocking his glasses askew as the girl quickly invaded his personal space and moved into his chest, looking up at him fuming. "What did I tell you about Ginerva Weasley?" She asks, scowling as she places her hands once more on his robes, grasping him tightly. "I know it wasn't your fault" she says calming down and lightly sniffling. "I'm sorry. You tripped. I should…..be more trusting" she says as one of her hands moves cross his face where she had hit him. This was the first time she had ever apologized to anyone and she would kill Harry if he ever told anyone about it.

She fixes his glasses and gently tries to hold back her insecurities and her tears. "I'm sorry Harry I'm just not used to us yet" she says which causes Harry to step back out of her reach confused. "Us? Malfoy I don't even know what's going on. You haven't let me get a word in edgewise. I haven't decided there is an us, okay? Look I….I don't know why you feel the way you feel but maybe we should get you to Madam Pomfrey. I honestly believe you've been doused with a love potion" he says concerned you reaching for her hand. "Let's go" he adds.

She however, stays put, not allowing Harry to pull her but loving the feeling of his hand around hers. "I haven't been love potioned Harry" she says, a little hurt before she sighs. "But I understand why you feel that way. I guess I haven't been looking at this from your perspective. It's not often your enemy confesses that she loves you huh?" The now very vulnerable girl says as she sits on one of the window sills. Harry can't help it but his eyes are drawn to her long and slim legs, exposed as her skirt has ridden up a bit.

She bites her lip as she continues, deciding to go for broke. "You're my boyfriend now Harry Potter. I won't accept any other answer to that. You are mine. I've tried and tried for too long and yes before you say anything we both have to realize that all my bullying and teasing were just me telling you….I love you" she confesses before her eyes return to steely resolve.

"And if I see that weasel with you in her lap or your hand on her breast again I'll kill her" she says, meaning every word as she gently takes her outer robe off and exposes her white button up shirt with the green snake crest. "If you really want to feel a breast you should've just asked Harry" she says as she smiles up at the boy and stands, slowly moving towards him as she unbuttons her shirt, slowly revealing more and more.

Harry, however, stares dumbfoundead as the blonde moves toward him, completely glued to the spot. After she finally gets to the last button, her shirt opens, revealing much of her cleavage but just hiding her nipples. Her skin was almost porcelain white and she swayed her hips gently as she finally got to Harry. She smiled as she took his hand and moved it into her shirt, wincing as his fingers made contact with her sensitive and pink nipples. "Ohh Harry" she moans lightly, moving even closer to him and rubbing his chest as she does.

While outside she seems to be a portrait of steely resolve and oozes seduction, inside she's a mess of insecurity. Her breasts were small compared to the weasel and she knew it. Her sporty frame was completely different from the completely feminine one genetics had gifted her opponent with. She may have hated her with a fiery passion but Malfoy had to admit the bitch was stacked. That was why she had been prompted to such drastic action. She had never even gone as far as a kiss with a boy and now here she was with Harry Potter's hands on her breast.

She moaned and mewed, not only because it felt like heaven to feel his fingers move over her pink buds, but because she wanted him to know that she liked it and wanted him just as much if not more than the weasel.

"Malfoy...we need to….stop" Harry says haltingly as he moves his other hand to open her shirt fully to take in the full beauty that was Dramoria Malfoy. While certainly not as big as many other girls Malfoy's breasts were gorgeous. Two pert and well rounded mounds topped by two utterly pink nipples that contrasted beautifully against her pure white skin. Harry couldn't help himself as he lowered his mouth to her breast and gently took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue brushing eagerly over it. "Ohh Harry yesss" she moaned as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her hands moving eagerly in Harry's hair as she urged him onwards.

Just as quick as it began however, it ended and Harry drew himself back, panting heavily. "What's wrong Harry? Did I do something?" She asks nervously as she moves close against him again ready to fix whatever mistake she thought she had made. Harry just shakes his head. "No Malfoy this is my fault. I took it too far. We….we should…..take our time" he says blushing as he feels the hardness in his pants. Malfoy however, finally sees just how excited she got him and blushes at not only his size but the fact that he does like her. "Maybe he doesn't love me yet but like? Like is a good start", she says to herself.

She smiles and blushes nervously as buttons her shirt back up, covering up her naked chest and reaching for her robes. "You're right Harry I'm sorry. I was too forward wasn't I?" She asks teasingly as she is finally completely dressed.

She turns to Harry and walks up to him once again, her hips swaying seductively as she pulls him down by his tie and delivers a fierce kiss to his lips before quickly releasing him. "Remember Harry Potter. You're mine. And anytime you're thinking about that cow and her droopy tits just remember that I'm more than willing any time you're ready my love" she says teasingly as she finally releases his tie and begins to walk out of the bathroom. She stops and turns her head over her shoulder. "Ohh and meet me at the shrieking shack tomorrow for Hogsmeade. We have a date Harry and ohh please do look at my ass. I think this skirt highlights it nicely don't you?" She asks teasingly with a smile before continuing to walk.

Harry for his part couldn't help but not look at the blonde's beautiful rear end, which did look amazing in the short Hogwarts skirt. Ginny may have the largest tits in Hogwarts but Dramoria Malfoy definitely had her beat in the ass department.

It was only after she had fully exited the Gryffindor's view that Harry realized his problem had only gotten worse and that he hadn't even confronted Malfoy like he wanted to about the myriad of things that needed to be discussed like "are you a death eater?" "Why are you coming onto me?". And now he had a particular male problem that meant he couldn't leave the bathroom yet. "Sometimes",he thought, "dealing with Voldemort is a lot easier",.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogwarts courtyard was full of students, and students nearly always meant noise. Severus Snape hated noise. He hated it with a passion. It was probably some cruel act of fate that would lead to his dungeon office windows being directly adjacent to the said courtyard where so much noise was coming from.

He rubbed at his temples, his papers forgotten before him at any rate as the noise prevented him from focusing on failing his fourth period. "Filthy wretches" he mumbles to himself imagining the faces of his most hated students walking off to enjoy a day of merriment and luxury. However, he was concerned, if Snape could be concerned about the recent actions of one student. One of his own Slytherins actually, one Dramoria Malfoy who also happened to be his god daughter.

He still remembered the day he was asked to be the recipient of such an honor, to boot a half blood such as himself. However, Lucius Malfoy was forced to swallow his pride as Narcissa Malfoy invited the tall and gloomy man into the Malfoy Manor drawing room to ask him such an important question. He had immediately and happily, (albeit only inwardly), agreed. He had loved that little girl from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. Her piercing blue-grey eyes and tuft of blonde, almost silver hair. The way she would giggle at anything and everything.

He would have done anything to have a child of his own. However,the Dark Lord had taken up everything. His life and chances for love were traded for a promise of power. A promise of power that was betrayed one night when Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter. Even now he fights to blink away tears, instead turning his mind to happier thoughts away from the war and turmoil swirling around the double agent.

He remembered how Lucius had scorned his only daughter for the crime of being a girl and would have nothing to do with her, aside from using her to maintain an air of economic supremacy. Narcissa was not in the least bit surprised by this and that was precisely why she asked Severus to be the child's godfather. Lucius seethed at having a half blood help rear his unwanted child, but could do nothing about it. He had sworn a magical oath that was both malicious and binding. Narcissa would raise Dramoria Malfoy alone, with he lending nothing but money and his name.

Severus was chosen also because Narcissa knew him to be a secretly loving man. Her intuitions were correct. Severus would dote on the girl, constantly a guest at Malfoy Manor simply to be near the girl he considered his daughter. She would laugh and clap well up until her tenth birthday at whatever funny or imaginative charm or spell Severus could cast. And it was only around this little girl that he smiled. For her part, Dramoria never noticed that her own father didn't love her. In fact, for the longest time she thought that Severus, the man always doting on and bringing her presents, was her father, an idea Severus heartbreakingly had to disabuse her of when she was six.

She grew to be a beautiful young woman, and despite his favoritism an intelligence to rival Hermione Granger on her own. That was why he hated the changes he saw in her. The scowls, the air of superiority. It reflected in everything she did. It reminded him partly of James Potter but mostly of Lucius Malfoy. He hated seeing her become her father and he knew, as he had been there, that she too was now a death eater. He hated the thought of the beautiful little girl he helped raise being marred with such a symbol of hatred and death.

However, there was a glimmer of….hope? He had seen it at the dining hall. She would look….soft and vulnerable even while looking across at one Harry Potter. Potter. He hated the name but despite what everyone thought he did not hate the boy. He just…...couldn't help but see both his father and mother in him. The two people he most wished he could forget. One he hated and one he loved. He couldn't reconcile the two feelings.

He knew that Dramoria was in love with Harry. He could see the same emotion in her face when she saw him and Ginny Weasley together that he undoubtedly wore upon seeing Lily and James together. He could sense it and so far the only other one who probably knew was Dumbledore who nodded at Snape one night during dinner, an insufferable smile upon his face and that damned twinkling in his eye. Only the most perceptive would notice the way she looked at the Potter boy.

But what was he to do about it?

He hated himself for saying it, and even now loathed his complacency in this plan, but the boy was doomed by prophecy. He must die, and it would most likely be at the hands of the dark lord, the very man whom Dramoria was now bonded to serve unto death. How could such an arrangement work? Love was casted as being this all encompassing power but it was impossible to put too much stock in it when he had already seen his own love fail so miserably in the face of overwhelming force.

Perhaps the best thing to do was nothing. For the moment Dramoria had something other than the war to occupy her thoughts. She was young and she needed to be young for once. But how could he justify that argument when he knew that it would end only in heartbreak for her? Severus Snape returned to grading papers, utterly perturbed at how things were developing within his life.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade, Dramoria Malfoy was taking advice she desperately did not want to. Hidden within the confines of a female bathroom, she was being grilled by both Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. "Why exactly do you need this makeover right now? What's the rush?" Pansy asks as she brings a few things out from her shrunken clothes trunk and uses her wand to revert them to normal size. Daphne however, crossed her arms under her chest and smirked at the other blonde.

"Hmm so someone finally caught this cold bitch's fancy hmm?" She asks teasingly as she pokes Dramoria in the arm. Dramoria swats her arm away and scowls. "That is none of your business. Like I already said, you can have whatever you want if you help me AND you don't ask questions. Do you understand?" The petulant blonde asks which causes the two other girls to giggle. "She's got it bad" says Pansy as she hands Dramoria a tight sweater with a Slytherin emblazoned on the chest and a pair of jeans. "These will both be a little tight on you but, isn't that what we want? By the way, Daphne and I are going to sit on this for a while. We'll decide how you'll pay us back in the future" she adds with a malicious wink.

Malfoy simply growns, nodding her assent. "Fine, fine, just, help me" she says before stepping into the stall to strip down and change. Daphne and Pansy spend the time between speculating on who it might be. "Mclaggen. It has to be him". "A Gryffindor? No way. It has to be Zabini".

Dramoria exits just in time to hear their speculation and coughs loudly to announce that she is done and requires their appraisal. She holds her arms out to the sides, bringing the sweater a bit upwards to expose her flat stomach. "Well? How do I look?" She asks scowling to cover her nervousness. "If my father could see me right now he'd disown me" she adds as an afterthought, seeing herself in the mirror. Pansy however, lets out a wolf whistle. "However you're doing this for is one lucky guy Dram" to which Daphne nods as she inspects the blonde's rear end.

"Damn, these jeans really do bring accentuate your ass Malfoy. Your robes must really cover a lot. You'd give Ginny Weasley a run for her money in the butt department although she's got you in the chest department".

"He didn't seem to mind my chest when he was feeling me up" Dramoria mumbled grumpily before she realized that she had spoken out loud. "I mean...uhh" came her not so eloquent response, too late to stop the two wide eyed girls from squealing in laughter. "I can't believe the ice queen let a boy feel her up" Daphne said while Pansy wiped a fake tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast". Dramoria merely growled as she tried to get the two back on focus. "Nevermind all that okay. Is my makeup okay? Should I wear my hair down or up?" She asked with hidden trepidation.

Pansy leaned against the sink, inspecting her nails. "Your makeup is fine " she said to which Daphne added, "and definitely down. Boys love it down". Both wore huge smiles, happy at finally having had some girl time with their not so girly friend. Malfoy however, let a small smile out and hugged her two friends closely. "Thanks you two. You were life savers. And if you tell anyone about this I'll hex you into ghouls, understand?" She asked with a wide smile that promised swift and violent retribution.

Both girls gulped and nodded, giving assurance that they would do no such thing. "Good" she finishes with a genuine smile, slipping her school robes over her new form of dress before walking out of the bathroom, a notice me not charm aiding her in her secretive walk towards the shrieking shack.

The two girls, left alone in the bathroom looked at each other and smiled. "I feel kind of bad for the guy she's going after. Dramoria isn't one to go to such lengths and not accomplish something" Daphne says with the wisdom of a sage.

Pansy however, just smiles. "He's probably one lucky son of a bitch".

The Shrieking Shack

Harry Potter, was nervous. Beyond nervous. So nervous in fact that he wished he hadn't left Ron and Hermione back at the Three Broomsticks. Then again, it was getting easier and easier to dodge those two now that they were dating. They almost didn't even ask where he was going when they started snogging. Ginny, she was nother problem altogether. She had almost made Dudley's games of Harry hunting seem fun in comparison. He had just barely dodged her in Hogsmeade and quickly made his way to the shrieking shack to deal with another female problem.

Dramoria Malfoy was an infinitely more pressing problem because of the fact that she wasn't even giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise on the whole matter. He didn't know how he felt about the revelation of Malfoy being on love with him. He always knew that there was some underlying tension, some reason for their rivalry, but he never knew why. Could it always have been because of an attraction? And was that attraction mutual?

Harry had to ponder on that for a moment. He knew it was mutual. After all he was putty in Malfoy's hands as soon as he saw her chest, an action that wouldn't have gotten the same response if it was just any female, man or not Harry had self respect. But within seconds he was reduced to animalistic desire, his hands and mouth acting as if they were possessed. He loved the feeling of her long nimble fingers in his hair or the way his name sounded coming off her lips. She was such a sensuous creature and he had never even noticed. She wasn't throwing herself at him. Not the way Ginny did. She was….offering herself to him. Something much more erotic than he thought a Malfoy could be capable of.

But she was his arch enemy and most likely at this point a death eater. How could he of all people desire her? Or how could he even begin to forgive the evil things she had said to him over the years? He knew it couldn't work, so why was he even here?

He is stopped from answering that question by the sound of a snapping twig behind him, and he turns, his wand out instantly as he comes face to face with the same girl who was on his mind mere moments ago. She smiles sarcastically and pushes his arm away. "That's not how you greet a girl Potter" she says before instantly and neatly invading his personal space by stepping into his chest and reaching up to wrap around his shoulders.

Within a nanosecond her lips are on his once more and Harry can't help himself as he wraps his arms around her lithe waist and dips her, drawing her tongue deeply into his mouth as he closes his eyes, taking in her scent. It's a minute or so later when he releases her, desperate for breath. Both pant as Malfoy puts her forehead on Harry's chest, inhaling his scent through his robe. "Now, that's….how you do it…..Potter" she says between gasps, taking hold of Harry's robes as she does. "It's chilly Potter. Take me inside" she orders imperiously to which Harry can only nod.

The Shrieking shack is a lot cozzier than one would realize from the outside. That's the first thing that Dramoria thinks about when she enters. The walls may look decrepit but it is nice and warm. Or perhaps that's only because she is in Harry's arms. Seeing a fireplace however, she gently disentangles herself and walks over, drawing her wand. "Conjura" she whispers to which the ash at the floor takes shape once more as the logs initially burnt. She smiles as she points her wand at the fireplace and repeats another spell, "incendio", which sends sparks of flame against the log causing it to ignite into a roaring fire.

She smiles as she turns her head over her shoulder at Harry, who stares in amazement. "I'm not only drop dead gorgeous Potter. I'm smart too. You should consider yourself lucky" she says before grasping the hem of her robes and eagerly pulling them upwards. "Don't", Harry says, trying to stop her as he imagines her naked body coming into view. Instead he is met with the marvelous sight of Dramoria Malfoy's ass cheeks, perfectly highlighted by a pair of jeans.

She smiles and tosses her hair playfully as her robes are now off, fully revealing her new outfit. "Did you expect me to be naked Potter? You naughty boy. I can if you'd like…." She teases as she turns and reaches for the hem of her sweater to which Harry, only being able to take so much teasing, lunges across the room and stops her, gently grasping her hands to prevent her from removing the garment. "Don't...please" he says , looking her deep in the eyes and holding onto her hands.

She is shocked at first but then she gently smiles. "Want us to go slower hmm?" She asks gently before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad Potter" she says before gently wrapping her arms around him, using her wand to trigger the gramophone she had borrowed from the muggle studies wing. A slow wartime tune began to play and she gently moved herself to its rhythm, Harry eventually getting the message and moving along with her. She laid her head on his chest and smiled gently.

"Did you ever think we would be here Potter? Slow dancing? Close as can be" she asked teasingly as Harry gently sounds her around before bringing her back to his chest.

"Ohh nice move Harry" she cooed appreciatively, moving back as close as she could into him. "Where did you learn that?" She asked and Harry blushed. "My aunt watched a lot of old movies. I'd watch while cleaning the house" he said simply. "What's a movie?" Dramoria asked inquisitively, shocked also by the revelation that Harry was….cleaning? It was hard to imagine. She made a note to ask about his aunt and family more at a later time. "It's like a moving picture that tells a story. Muggle invention" he says quickly as way of simple answer, bending her at the waist just as he asked, "what are we doing Malfoy?".

"Well dancing obviously Potter", came the obviously snarky reply followed by a sigh of apology. "I'm sorry Harry. For so much. Old habits die hard. What I want us to do is fall in love" she says honestly twirling in his arms. "I'm already there. I'm just waiting to see if you do as well. Fall in Love with me that is". She looks vulnerable and scared, almost as if she never had faced rejection before. Then again rejection of a crush is different than a rejection of love. That's why Harry knew he had to be careful, not to mention that he….felt….something too.

"I'm not sure what I feel yet Dramoria but…..I think I would like the chance to explore this" he says honestly, in unsure waters. Dramoria smiles gently and sighs. "That's the best I can hope for Harry. I just want a chance. I know in the end I'll win you" she teases lightly. "After all my competition is just Weasley, unless there is another girl you fancy " she says with a smirk. Her eyes however, they hold a bit of a threat. Malfoy must really love him if she were willing to eradicate anyone he had an interest in. "Umm nope, nobody hehe" Harry says nervously, laughing nervously for effect which makes Dramoria break out into giggles.

"I'm going to enjoy winning you Harry Potter" she says with a soft smile, closing her eyes as the music fades into her subconscious. It's been a long time since she felt safe, and two years ago she would've hexed anyone who said she'd find that safety in Harry Potter's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy was not happy with the situation. Not happy at all. In fact one could say he was absolutely furious with how things were going with his daughter, or more exactly his plans for his daughter. He sat in his study, drinking wine , trying to drown out his racing thoughts.

The dark lord would not be pleased at all, not in the least. The worst part was that Lucius would certainly be punished for his daughters stupid indiscretions. This thought so angered Lord Malfoy that he threw his goblet hard against the wall, denting the priceless family heirloom. "Hilly" he shouts angrily, to which his house elf quickly responds, popping into the room and nervously wringing her hands. "Yes master Malfoy, what be Hilly's task great master" she asked, careful to avert her eyes from the irritable Malfoy.

"Clean up that mess you insufferable cretin" he says dismissively, his hand pointing at the spilled wine and abandoned goblet. Hilly nodded and quickly moved over to the mess, wiping it up with a rag and repairing the goblet, placing it back on her master's desk. Bowing before him, adding a curtsy, she asks Malfoy if he needs anything else. "For you to be away from me" he says dismissively to which the small elf nods and pops away, leaving Malfoy alone to his thoughts.

He isn't alone for long however, as he quickly feels a jolt of throbbing pain shoot through his arm. We winces as his hand goes to the dark mark hidden under his robes. "Yes my Lord" he says as he apparated away, arriving in the drawing room of Riddle manor. Seated in his throne, is the dark lord Voldemort himself, running his fingers along the length of his wand and giving the appearance of a modern day Caesar. "Luciusss, so niccce of you to finally join us" he hisses out to which a few death eaters laugh openly at the discomfort of said Malfoy.

"Crucio" he adds demurely as a spark of magic exits his wand and makes direct contact with the older Malfoy's chest, sending him curling to the floor, screaming in pain. The mad laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange echoes on the background as Lucius begs and pleads for mercy. "M….my….Lord please!" He shouts, soiling himself as he does. Voldemort simply rolls his eyes and lowers his wand, leaving one of his lackeys laying on the floor, snivelling. "Severus tells me that your daughter is besotted with a boy. Would you mind telling me what your intelligence sources have undoubtedly told you Lucius?" He asks, a false smile plastered on his face, that looked more like a grimace of pain.

Lucius was still to the point of sobbing when he managed to get to his knees, and finally his meet. He averted his eyes from those of the Dark Lord. "She….she has taken up with Potter" he says simply, trying to maintain an air of Malfoy royalty while urine trickles down the legs of his pants.

Voldemort nodded slowly, as if he hadn't already known. "Yes, this is an interesting strategy of yours Lucius" he says simply to which said blonde looks up at his master curiously. "Giving your daughter over to the enemy in order for her to kill him. And one of our own no less. Brilliant. Please give him a round of applause, for Lucius deserves much recognition" he says, lightly clapping his hands together and laughing at the confused face of Lucius Malfoy. The rest join in, hooting and hollering as well at the befuddled man.

"Thank you my Lord" he finally says quietly, deciding that it would be best simply to go with whatever he said. At this point, a crucio was the best he would have hoped for all things considered. "I had to punish you however Lucius for not appraising me of your plan. I had to get the information from our dear Severus via Crucio and Imperio. He's very protective of that daughter of yours" Voldemort says, letting his eyes communicate the full gravity of his distrust of his own spy.

"That aside however, you should be rewarded. I say that whatever fortune we can squeeze from a few light houses should belong to you. House McGonagall and house Black should both go to you. Ohh and for your daughter's service to me she shall be handsomely rewarded. A marriage into the Nott family should do her well don't you think?" He asked to which Nott senior smiled in the background. 'Access to the Malfoy fortune hmm? Not to mention the political clout that would come from such a marriage. Theodore would be happy as well. He had been lusting after the Malfoy bint ever since he got to that bloody school. Yes, indeed this oversight of Lucius' was proving to be quite a windfall for him at least.

"Ahh but we must inform your daughter as well of the newfound…..place she has within our merry little band. Bellatrix will take her under her wing. I think that little flower will bloom nicely under her tutelage" he continued. The female Lestrange simply cackled, happy St the prospect of another young mind to mold, and one that was so apt at magic. The fact that it was her sister's brat made it all the better for her. Anything to hurt, or main was reward enough for Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You will meet with your daughter at Hogwarts Lucius, and you will do whatever it takes to convince her of the….intelligence of such a course as I have suggested. Your wife as well, may need some convincing it would appear" Voldemort says tiredly. "If only you hadn't been so stubborn on a male heir Lucius, she would not even be a factor. However that oath you swore was and is binding my friend, thus you will convince your wife as well. I suggest imperio. It works wonders upon women, wouldn't you say so MacNair?" He asks turning to a specific death eater who had a penchant for just the exact act. The man simply smiled before nodding. "Yes my Lord, women are so….malleable" he adds with a low tone to his voice which makes Bellatrix scowl.

"Present company excluded of course, unless Rabastan and Rodolphus have used it to have a bit more fun with you our dear Bella" he adds quickly, which leads to a chorus of laughter echoing out through the room, the male Lestranges even joining in. Bellatrix knew the time for revenge wasn't now but MacNair would pay dearly for making light of her. He would scream and regret everything he had said since he was born. But….that would wait. Azkaban had made her an expert in waiting.

"Go now Lucius. Enough merriment. You have a mission to accomplish and I want it done…..soon. I will leave the time frame up to you Lucius but it better satisfy my definition of soon" he adds with a smile as he dismissively waves his hand. "Goodbye Lucius" he adds tiredly,to which Lucius simply bows and apparated away, back to his home. He had much to concern him, but right now changing his clothes and taking a shower were top necessities.

Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room

Ginny Weasley was not at all happy. In fact, she could be considered furious if it hadn't been for the fact that she was better able to manage her temper than her brother, famous for not being able to do so. The reason for her anger was sitting across the room, writing furiously on a piece of parchment and ignoring the world it seemed. Something was….wrong with Harry. He had been avoiding Hermione and Ron, not that they noticed in between snogging, and going off on his more than was usual for Harry. Even worse she was being ignored, and that, she would not tolerate.

And this little confrontation was far too long in coming. She stood up abruptly, attracting the attention of many people in the room, especially the male population, many of which were quickly slapped in the back of their heads by their girlfriends. Ginny ignored all that however and walked over towards the still oblivious male. It wasn't long before she grasped him by his shoulders and pulled him up, eliciting gasps as she kissed the dumbfounded boy straight on the lips. It seemed like an eternity before she released him and pushed him back into his seat. "Harry James Potter, I am so tired of you ignoring me. I tried flirting. I tried being nice. And now I'm being mean. You are taking me out next weekend and you will be sitting with me for all three meals tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" she didn't allow him time to respond as she quickly pressed her lips against his, silencing any dissent before letting him fall back into his chair.

"Good, see you tomorrow Harry", she said before practically skipping up the stairs to her dorm. Harry and the rest of the common room was silent, all eyes on Harry. "Shite man, she's a fucking Amazon" comes the stereotypical reply of Seamus Finnegan who is quickly slapped once again in the back of the head by his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Harry just blinks unsure of what to do. "Umm….." is all he happens to be able to get out at the time and he swallows nervously. He wasn't as much afraid of Ginny, as much as he was...attracted. He shook his head. "Potter, she just basically attacked you and told you you're hers. Kind of like….." Harry thought, his eyes shooting open at the memory of Dramoria. "Ohh no" he thinks to himself. "Dramoria is going to kill me" then comes a stranger thought. "Are you turned on my dominant women?"

He had to admit there were a lot of similarities between Ginny and Dramoria. Both knew what they wanted and told what they wanted they wanted it, the it being him. That was a horrifying thought to him. Either way he turned he had zero choice in the matter. Sometimes he wished that Voldemort would just end him.

This chapter was a little shorter and I'm sorry about that. Wanted Voldemort to be the main focus of the chapter. What does he have up his sleeve huh? And does Harry really have a Amazon fetish? Stay tuned and find out. Next chapter will have a ton of drama and a bit of catfighting. Please leave reviews people. I need to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Dramoria Malfoy was angry would be an understatement of epic proportions. Furious? No that still didn't quite do it. She couldn't even think of a word that described how she felt seeing Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley eating together. At first she was ready just to kill Ginny, as she saw how awkward and uncomfortable Harry looked. That all changed when he actually seemed to enjoy himself after a while.

And after that he seemed to be genuinely smiling and laughing at some of the things that Ginny was saying to him. Dramoria understood how….delicate things were between them and knew that for the time being things needed to be kept secret but that didn't mean that she would stomach seeing these two together as if Harry didn't know about her feelings. For now though, nothing could be done about it. Not with every student out and about. She sighed and gently out down the fork she had been trying to squeeze the life out of before returning to her meal.

"It's okay. We all know Potter is weak willed" she thinks to herself, rationalizing and justifying the actions of her so called 'boyfriend'. Perhaps she hadn't been clear enough. Maybe he didn't understand that they weren't just hanging out. It seemed improbable to her that she wasn't clear enough but then again this was Potter. He wasn't intelligent enough to understand her point about being his girl. He probably still thought it was a game she was playing with him. "Stupid Potter" she mumbles to herself just barely audible to her nearest housemate Pansy.

Pansy had noticed that Malfoy had become irritable, or at least more irritable than usual. It didn't take much to set her off nowadays and when Potter was concerned she seemed to fly right off the handle, always going on a tirade about his stupidity or something of that nature. But for someone she supposedly hated, Pansy started to notice Dramoria watching Harry with something completely other than hatred when she wasn't looking.

In fact in potions Pansy would have sworn that she was swooning over him if she didn't know her friend better. Then again, there still was the question of who the boy Malfoy wanted to impress so much so to enlist Daphne and Pansy's help. The two had spent hours speculating on who it happened to be but the only verifiable conclusion they could come up with was that it wasn't someone in Slytherin. After all most of the boys Dramoria's age were purebloods so dating one wouldn't be something she would have to hide. But if not Slytherin then which house? Daphne had slowly started to interrogate Dramoria in that skillful way of hers and browsed her opinion on the other houses.

Pansy had marveled at how the Greengrass girl could get information from someone without her even knowing it. Dramoria insisted that Slytherin was the best house. No doubt about that , but when it came to Ravenclaw she was dismissive. "Too bookish for greatness" she had called them before asking Daphne which great wizard of their time hailed from Ravenclaw. She just snickered at the mention of Hufflepuff, not even dignifying her opinion with words. Daphne at this point was getting exasperated. It wasn't any boy from either of the three houses mentioned based on her reaction. That only left Gryffindor. But that couldn't be right could it?

Daphne had to try though and this is where things got interesting. At the mention of the name of the house she exploded. Her face almost turned red as she riddled all of the house with expletives and ridicule. "Bravery is a stupid quality, especially when it serves no other purpose to get idiots like Potter killed" she said before calming down and taking a more relaxed approach. After all, it never served a house well for their toughest opponent to be a weakling. That's when both Daphne and Pansy knew it had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody could inflame Dramoria's passions quite like a Gryffindor. But which one?

Daphne backed off after narrowing it down to one of the four houses, not wanting to blow her cover, but she didn't keep her speculations to herself while speaking with Pansy. "I've narrowed it down to three. It either has to be Finnegan, Mclaggen or Longbottom" she said seriously. "Longbottom? Seriously Daphne? Of all the people to consider?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well those are three of the most prominent purebloods, well except for the Weasleys. Do you think it might be one of them?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

It was hard to argue with the logic of the argument but Pansy couldn't agree with it. For some reason none of those names seemed to fit. They didn't seem like the type her friend would fall for, at least not in any of their interactions. Finnegan she never seemed to notice and Mclaggen, while handsome, was the same. She ignored those two except in situations where they were included in groups of feuding Slytherins and Gryffindors. And Longbottom ? She thought he was pathetic. Sure she interacted more with him than the other two but it was only to bully him, and not even in the same way as she would try and bully someone like Potter. It was almost a dismissive and bored kind of bullying.

That's when it hit her. Potter. There was nobody in the entire school Malfoy fixated more on than Potter. That had to be it. So many things began to make sense. Her competition with him, her teasing and been the strange glances she had been throwing his way. The thought made Pansy smirk in devious delight. The blackmail she could milk from this situation was almost extraordinary. She had shared this thought with Daphne who slowly began to see it too. "I've been watching her you know? She seems to watch Potter a lot and you can almost see the rage in her eyes when she looks over at him and Weasley together. Almost like she's jealous" Daphne said with a smirk.

So that's why Pansy was smiling this morning. This game made perfect sense all of the sudden. But what would they do about it? There were a few options open to them. The first was to do nothing, but this one seemed too boring and the situation was too juicy to ignore. The second was to blackmail as was mentioned before but for some reason neither Pansy nor Daphne were especially keen on this idea. After all this was the first time their friend seemed to have a romantic interest in a boy. It would just be cruel to sabotage it for blackmail. The third was the strangest of all. They could help her. After all if Dramoria was in love with Potter that would mean that the Malfoy-Potter feud was really just a cover for those feelings, at least where Dramoria was concerned. That would mean it really wasn't much of a priority for them to continue hating Potter either. After all they weren't death eaters and never would be so what did they really have against Potter other than Malfoy's fake hatred?

So, with this conclusion in hand and a newfound….respect?...for Potter led to the two girls considering new courses of action. For the moment though they had nothing other than advice to give and until something more could be planned they were content with that.

Harry Potter, the center of so much speculation across the room, was oblivious to it all, instead his eyes almost completely focused on Ginny Weasley. He had never noticed before, just how attractive she really was and how funny she could be. It was strange though. It was a complete one eighty in his feelings towards her and all in the matter of a kiss. There was something off about it but he couldn't think straight as Ginny leaned into his shoulder and kissed his cheek, giggling at something he just said. "Ohh Harry, you're such a kidder" she teased, lightly moving her leg over his as she spoke. He just gulped, feeling in the back of his mind that something was definitely wrong. There was also the fact that he had made eye contact with Malfoy and seen the rage and anger in her eyes. He was in trouble and he knew it.

His first instinct was to run away. That had served him well in the past and it might serve him well now. But for some reason even his feet seemed unwilling to get away from Ginny. His body almost seemed to crave nearness to her and no amount of his will power seemed to be able to pull him away. In fact it was only Ginny leaving for a break to the bathroom that managed to get him some breathing room. It was only after Ginny had gone that he noticed Malfoy was gone too, apparently slipping out around the same time as Ginny. Something was strange here, and the only thing he knew was that he was in deep trouble and that troubles name was Dramoria Malfoy.

Ginny was another case altogether. All was finally right in her world. After all she had Harry Potter and all it took was a little proficiency in potions. Her mother had given her the recipe and it was simple as pie to put amortentia into lipstick form. She justified its use by telling herself it was only temporary. She'd stop using it on him when he realized just how much he loved her. Besides it was only small doses, just to get him to lighten up around her and have some fun. Something was off with Harry though. He kept looking off towards Dramoria Malfoy with something in his eyes that Ginny didn't like. That problem would need to be solved, as strange as it was and it was these thoughts that occupied her mind as she entered the woman's bathroom.

She wasn't alone. The said blonde was already there, leaning against one of the sinks , looking over her nails. The urge to kill was plainly written on her face. "Hello Weaslette. Long time no see" she says with a false smile before moving from her position at the sink. "I'll make this short and easy. I want you to leave Harry alone", she said mentally cursing herself as she called him Harry. How could she tackle this withouts giving her feelings away?

Ginny however just laughed. "Now this is a laugh. And just why would you care about that Malfoy? Do you have a little crush on Harry?" She asks with a smirk which causes an outburst within Dramoria. "I love him you bint. You're the one with a little worthless crush" she says again mentally cursing herself as she reveals the whole story. Ginny's eyes wide momentarily before she breaks down laughing. "This is rich. Utterly rich. You're in love with Harry Potter, and the funny thing is he's completely mine" she says twisting the knife as the two girls begin to circle each other without even noticing.

It was Dramoria's turn to smile. "Completely yours Gin-Gin? I doubt it. After all Harry seemed to love having his hands on my breasts. He also loved dancing with me. Maybe he just likes his women a little less…...rotund?" She says teasingly causing Ginny to scowl heavily. "I can assure you Harry likes women with meat on their bones and not some skeletal snake bitch like you. How could he feel up your tits Malfoy? You don't have any".

She didn't even have a chance to smile as Malfoy lunged at her, her fist making quick contact with the redhead's jaw throwing her back. She followed up her attacks by delivering numerous punches to her face, leaving Ginny no other option but to put her hands up to cover her face before she kicks out, getting Dramoria in the knee, giving her a chance to get away from the blondes attacks. Another second and they're both rolling on the ground, Ginny's hands around Dramoria's throat while she tries to breath. She brings up her knee and gets the redhead hard in the lower stomach before jumping up and drawing her wand. The weasel tried to go for hers but Malfoy is too quick. "Expelliarmus" she shouts, throwing the weasels wand halfway across the room leaving her disarmed. Ginny slowly puts her hands up, a permanent scowl on her face. "So what Malfoy? You won this. What'll Harry think he finds out you attacked me?" She asks with a sneer.

"What will Harry think when he finds out you're using a love potion on him?" Dramoria asks, for the first time being angered on behalf of someone. She wasn't just angry because Harry would've been taken away from her, though that was part of it. She was mostly angry because Ginny had tried to take away his free will. Nobody would ever do that to Harry. Not while she was around. Again she had to wonder what effect the noble Gryffindor had on her that she would be so apt to change. Love, she mused, was probably the most powerful force on Earth.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the vial and she almost wanted to plead. She'd be expelled if it was found out she had used a love potion on another student. "Malfoy…" she starts before being cut off. "You stay away from Harry. He's mine. And if you tell anyone about this I'll let the whole school know just how desperate the fat Weaslette actually is. Do you understand?" She asked, fire burning in her eyes. Finally it turned to a smirk of disdain. "Luckily for you Amortentia in this form is easily fixed. All it takes is for another girl to kiss him and he's good as new. I guess I'll have to see Harry tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll even sneak into his bed. I know the charms to get there. Time to put them to use don't you think?"

"If you touch Harry you slut I'll tell everyone about that dark mark on your arm" Ginny bites back to which Draco gasps, looking at her arm. The cloth was torn and indeed it did show. "Dammit" she said in her mind before collecting herself. "Nobody would believe you. And even if you did tell them you'd have to tell them how and why you found out. Everyone already thinks it" she says, soothed by the validity of her own argument.

"You're just trying to hurt Harry for the dark lord"

the girl on the floor said before Malfoy sheathed her wand. "The last thing I'd ever do is hurt Harry. He's safer with me than any other girl in this school, especially you as this Amortentia proves. Remember, a word about any of this to anyone and I'll turn this into Dumbledore. They'll link it right back to you. Do you hear me you whore?" She finished before walking out, wiping the blood from her lip. She turns her head over her shoulder, tossing her blonde hair. "Besides, Harry prefers blondes. Redheads remind him too much of his mum and nobody wants to shag and cuddle their mom" she says finally exiting the bathroom and leaving one potentially very dangerous for to fume.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt like they always saw each other at night, but then again aside from that one time in Hogsmeade they always did see each other at night. Only real way to keep a budding romance a secret really since nobody else was out and about. This time Malfoy had sent the Malfoy house elf to give Harry her letter. She popped in and away before popping back to Malfoy Manor. Something was wrong. Dramoria could tell. Hilly was her favorite house elf and she loved her like a second mother. For her to not say anything or ask any questions was…..strange to say the very least.

But that wasn't important. She'd get the answers to that. After all, she was going home for Christmas soon, a thought she dreaded, and needed to settle things with Harry. Sometime during the fight with the female weasel Dramoria realized she was the only one who truly loved Harry. Loved him for him. Every other girl who made such a claim was out for his wealth and prestige. She however, was a Malfoy and already had both she thought proudly. She didn't have a need for anything Harry had or could give. The difference was that she wanted it. She wanted his last name, and his arms around her. She wanted to be the lady Potter and even give up her much vaunted and prestigious Malfoy name. She wanted to be a mother and to raise children and be a housewife.

The thoughts sickened her at first. She was Dramoria Malfoy. She was going to be the undisputed ruler of England. She was going places. She was meant for greatness, not a life of domestic tranquility. But that's right when she knew that she could have both. In fact it was a given that she would have both, love and power. She was still a Slytherin after all and as much as she lived Harry she knew that one hand could scratch the others back. Not that she wouldn't reward him greatly. In fact she had already imagined how it would be. The minister of magic and her head of the auror corps, or headmaster of Hogwarts, whatever Harry wanted to do really was fine with her, dancing at a ball.

Other couples would stare and be envious of them , wishing they could be the same thing as the power couple they would inevitably become. First though, Weaslette would have to be dealt with and Harry would need to be reassured that Dramoria was no longer mad at him. As a matter of fact it made her ecstatic that it took a love potion to draw him to another girl. She had no real competition and that was the way she wanted it. Not that she had doubts of winning against any female put up against her. After all she was a Malfoy. Why would Harry settle for any less than the best?

She smiled from the darkness when she saw Harry walk in. He was nervous probably expecting to get hexed and charmed to Oblivion and back. Little did her know that he was instead to receive the snogging of his life. "Dramoria? Are...are you here? Please don't kill me I really don't know what came over me. I don't have any feelings for Ginny I promise" he says looking into the darkness for any sign of Malfoy. "Potter" she says simply, stepping out from her position behind him and throwing her hair over her shoulder. She gave the facial appearance of being very angry, but only she knew it was an act. On the inside she was almost crying from laughter. Potter looked like he was seeing his worst nightmare.

Slowly she began to walk towards him, the sway in her hips exaggerated as she looked dead straight at the boy. Harry was completely in shock. He was petrified of this woman but also completely turned on. Every single movement of hers seemed almost like it was planned and coordinated to seduce him. "Malfoy I can explain….well I really can't but please don't-" he says before he's cut off by the softness of her lips, hands slowly moving onto his shoulders as the blonde once again stands on her tippy toes to reach his mouth. It doesn't take long however before he feels…..normal. he kisses her back with all his might, hands going around her lithe waist as he takes in her scent. For some reason Dramoria Malfoy smells like pine. Harry finds this strange but likes it all the more because of its uniqueness.

Finally she releases him, her lips moving away as she pants and he tries to move back in for more. "Let catch my breath Potter" she tease, lightly hitting him on the arm with a smile before turning deadly serious again. "How do you feel?" She asks worriedly, her hand going to his forehead to check for any signs or side effects of the potion. He just laughs and takes her hand pressing a gentle kiss to it that makes the pale girl blush like never before. "Why wouldn't I be? Although now that you mention it I feel like a fog is gone" he says before his eyes open wide and he begins to try and explain his actions. "Dramoria I don't know what happened with Ginny. She just up and kissed me in the common room and all the sudden I couldn't stay away-" he says before being interrupted again by a light kiss.

"You're stupid Potter" she says simply before giggling and moving into his chest. "She used Amortentia on you. I solved it when I kissed you. But don't worry, I made sure she wouldn't be bothering you anymore" she cooed lightly pecking him once more on the cheek. "I'm glad I didn't actually have to remind you who you belonged to Potter. I figured you wouldn't be that dumb" she says with a smirk to which he simply rolls his eyes.

"Yes Malfoy, you scare me so much" he adds laughingly while pulling her closer. "Ohh really?" She teases quirking an eyebrow. "You seemed petrified when I came out from behind you" she says, lightly touching his chin. He blushes and looks away. "I would tell you that you scare me more than the dark lord but I don't want to give your ego any more fuel" he says finally laughing. His face turns serious very quickly however. "Malfoy, what are we exactly?'' he asks needing clarification. "I...I'm sorry if this is strange but this all just came out of nowhere, especially for me. I just want to know" he says. To Dramoria it's a fair question. After all she had dropped so much on him so quickly it was hard to remember that he was left in her dust. She cuddles closer into him and smiles. "I'm yours..if you want to put a title on it you can call me your girlfriend Potter….but not to anyone else. Not yet. I still have a reputation to uphold" she says teasingly, attempting to hide the insecurity she felt behind humor.

Harry simply nods and sits back on the chair left for students in the astronomy tower, taking her with him and placing her in his lap. "That's good enough for me then. Just wanted to be sure there Malfoy" he says which causes her to lean in and kiss him deeply again. For some reason he knew exactly how to placate her fears without directly combating them. Malfoy mentally added that to the list of reasons why she loved Harry Potter.

For a few minutes they sat there and kissed, her hands gently roving over his torso and shoulders while his remained firmly on her waist. She smiled and rolled her eyes, detaching her lips from her boyfriend and looking at him deeply. "I'm not a porcelain doll Potter. I'm your girlfriend and that means you get to touch me" she teases lightly. "So go on, put your hands where they want to go" she teases, fully expecting his hands to once more go to her breasts. She's shocked and lets out a sound of surprise when she feels his hands eagerly clamp down on her bum, kneading the fleshy cheeks through her panties, his hands having moved under her skirt.

He blushes, sure he made a mistake and gets ready to retract his hands, an apology on his lips already when Malfoy puts her hands over his. "Keep going Potter. I like it. Didn't know you were a bum man" she teases lightly, biting her lips as she feels herself get excited. She begins to move, almost humping herself against Harry as she sits on his lap. "Uhmmm ohh Harry" she moans, pushing his face into her neck. "You're so good at that" she coos, feeling his fingers move about expertly over her rear. 'Eat your heart out Weasley. You may win the chest game but I have something Harry likes more' she thinks to herself, moving in to kiss her boyfriend passionately.

It's fifteen minutes later when the two disheveled teens exit the astronomy tower, exchanging a passionate kiss as the two go their separate ways. Dramoria is certainly giddy. She had Potter hook, line and sinker and knew she didn't need to worry about Ginny Weasley anymore. In fact if anything if anything worried her it was the thought of Harry seeing the mark. She would ensure that never happened. It was a close thing but she barely just avoided making passionate love to him in that tower. She didn't know how long she could keep herself from it but she did know she would eventually give.

While the blonde girl happily skipped down the dungeons, careful to avoid Filch and any other professors, a pair of eyes was fixed on her. "So Dramoria, you little whore. You're giving it out to Potter" said Theodore Nott to himself as he carefully watched his betrothed sneak around. She didn't know it yet but he owned her. For years he'd dreamed of taking her, violently if necessary, and making her a proper wife, taking the Malfoy beast as it were. Now the Dark lord had given him his chance. If Malfoy wouldn't kill Potter he would, and he'd make her watch as he did it before he would take her. "Tick tock Potter, your time is almost up".


	7. Chapter 7

The dark lord was not happy. He wouldn't be happy regardless until Harry Potter was dead but today it could be said that he was more angry than usual. Lucius Malfoy, once one of his favorites, dedicated death eater and gifted front man, was slipping in his usefulness. He had failed to rein in his daughter, whom he knew, for whatever strange reasons, had genuine feelings for Harry Potter. This would have to be corrected, hence why he sought to put her under the tutelage of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her mind and heart would be broken and if necessary she would be put under the Imperio. Such a shame though, he mused. To break one so young. One who had shown so much promise in the past.

"My Lord, you have called for me" came the drawling voice of Severus Snape, who entered Voldemort's throne room and kneeled instantly. Riddle hid his contempt behind a smile, "ahh yes Severus. What news do you bring me from Hogwarts? Ohh and you may rise" he adds as an afterthought which allowed the potions master to rise to his feet, beginning to speak. "My Lord, Dumbledore and his order are still seeking to find our base while also pondering how to protect Diagon Alley and Hogwarts specifically. Other than that my Lord nothing of such significance has occurred" the man finishes.

A moment of silence passes before Voldemort speaks, a hiss sneaking into his voice. "And what of potential recruits?" He asks simply. It was a known fact that Voldemort was in constant need of new witches and wizards dedicated to his cause. The trials that dotted the oath of becoming a death eater were…..dangerous to say the least and many did not make the cut. Some even had the audacity to flee after being subjected to one of Voldemort's crucios. They were quickly hunted down and brought back for entertainment purposes. Most were fed to Voldemort's allies within the vampire ranks.

Severus quickly averts his eyes and begins to speak. "Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They are all 7th years my Lord. They show promise. I've cased the witches and found none that share our sympathies enough to join our ranks" he says simply. This is the part of his duplicitous act that he hated the most. Handing over young men and women to the dark lord. In fact he had been present when Lucius had his own daughter marked. He could sense that Dramoria wanted no part of this war, but she did it to please her father. Poor girl. Her father would never be happy with her. Her greatest and most unforgivable crime had been to be born a girl.

"Ahh yes. Young Theodore. I've promised Dramoria to him. It shall teach her a lesson in…...well let's suffice to say she shall learn a lesson of some sort" the dark lord chuckles to himself before he stands, Nagini instantly coiling herself out from under his chair and following him as he walks towards an adjacent door. "Ohh and Severus, you shall bring Dramoria to me after she arrives at home. I wish to speak with her" Riddle drawls with a gleaming smile. "I hope that doesn't prove to be too much for you my friend" he says before exiting the dark room, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. How was he to save Dramoria from this?

Hogwarts

The mood is festive and happy, after all most students are heading home. Even Harry had been offered a chance to spend the winter break at the burrow. The offer came from Ginny, who batted her eyes playfully and gently touched his shoulder. He couldn't let on that he knew what she had done to him. After all, if he did he would have to report how and why he came to know and the last thing he wanted to do was to out Malfoy and destroy whatever they had going. So once again Harry would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. This got him many pitying looks but if Harry were to be honest with himself he would have to say that Hogwarts was more of a home to him than anywhere else.

The dorms were already empty and cold, many students already being picked up via their parents who preferred to see their children quicker by apparition. Hermione had been the only one who had come to say goodbye and even then there was a rush of apology. With the war going on it was so important for them all to be with the family and Hermione was no different. A quick hug and a peck on the cheek and she was off, leaving him alone in the Gryffindor common room, nothing but the crackling of the fireplace breaking the silence.

He smiles to himself and slips on his robes, wanting to go for a walk.

For some reason Malfoy hadn't come to see him, and that got him nervous. Did he do something to anger her? Or maybe it was all just a game. Harry didn't want to start worrying though. After all, it seemed that whatever he and Malfoy had was too passionate to just die out without a whimper. He was walking through the third floors West wing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. This sent him into instantly defense mode and he turned, wand in hand ready to meet whichever foe was after him this time. Instead of gnashing teeth or a wicked grin he came face to face with the pale eyes of the one girl who had preoccupied his mind nearly all day.

"Bloody hell Dramoria" he says letting out a breath of air and putting his wand back in his robes. "You can't sneak up on me like that" he said with a light laugh. She looks completely unfazed and just quirks a perfectly manicured brow. "Apparently not Potter. Scared of the Boogeyman?" She teases lightly poking him in the sides. He deftly avoids her fingers and catches her arms in his hands pulling her close, almost nose to nose. "I thought I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye" he says simply, his breath tickling against her lips. A blush quickly spreads across Malfoy's face, as if trying to avoid the leap she felt in her heart. "You're lucky I love you Potter" she says in her mind before lightly pecking Harry's lips. "I wouldn't leave without a goodbye" she says simply, moving herself even closer into Harry.

"I wish we could spend Christmas together. Why are you still here anyway?" He asks inquisitively as he notices that Dramoria seems a little….off. She however shrugs. "My father will fetch me in a little bit I suppose. He insists on taking the floo during the holidays. Says it's unbecoming for a Malfoy to take the train more than they have to". It's her dismissive tone of voice that gives it away to him. She's not excited about going home. "Hmm well your dad is a bit of a Ponce" he says simply to which he gets a thwack on the chest for. "Easy Potter. A ponce he may be but he's still my father. And the man you might have to ask an important question of someday" she says teasingly making it Harry's turn to blush.

"I've got you a little present" he says, trying to distract her from his embarrassment and her smirk turns to a frown of worry. "Ohh Harry, I didn't have time to get you anything. Please don't" she says apologizing. It was one of the first times Harry had seen Malfoy act unselfishly, and that made him want to give his present to her even more. "Well it's actually something I made, but I really think you'll like it" he says taking the small box hidden in his robes and handing it to his girlfriend. She looked almost on the verge of tears but she quickly wiped them away and smiled as she began to open it. After finally getting the last string off a beautiful and long piece of purple silk fell out which left Me for a little confused. She smiled however at Harry, even though she didn't get it. "Thank you Harry. I love it" she coos to which he laughs and shakes his head.

"Put it over your shoulders love. You'll see." He said to which Malfoy nodded and draped the cloth around her. It was only a second later that she realized she had completely disappeared below the neck, leaving the impression of just a head. She gasped and turned around, looking for herself in a way that made Harry snicker. She gently reached up with her unseen arms and pulled the cloth off, revealing herself again. She looked at Harry, shock and bewilderment in her eyes. "Harry what is this?" She asked in a state of confusion. "It's called an invisibility cloak. My dad left me his so I kind of reverse engineered one for you. Do you like it?" He asks before receiving his answer in the form of Malfoy throwing herself into his arms and almost smothering his face in kisses. "Thank you Harry. I love it. Thank you so much" she said repeatedly, cuddling into him as much as she could. She had never quite gotten a gift like this before. Her mother would sew her things and she loved that but everything else she received was bought in a store. To have something gifted to her that took effort to make meant the world and the fact that it came from Harry…..

"I love you Harry James Potter" she whispered into his ear as she held onto him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I love you too Dramoria. Hey how did you know my middle name?" He asks teasingly to which she rolls her eyes. "Some of us happen to pay attention Potter" she teases lightly. "Suppose that's true. I can be a little obtuse" he says, finding it easier to agree with his girlfriend and move on. "What about you? What's your middle name?" He asks teasingly as he kisses her forehead. "Hyacinth" comes the quiet and embarrassed response.

"I like it. It's cute" he says, rubbing her back gently. "You better get going love. It's almost ten which means your dad will be at the floo soon or waiting" he whispers into her ear just at the same time Nearly Headless Nick enters through the wall. "Ahh Ms. Dramoria, your father is….ohh am I interrupting something?" He asks teasingly to which Dramoria blushes and shoots out of Harry's arms, straightening her robes as she does. "No, no Nick. You are not. And if you tell anyone I'll make you fully headless" she says flustered beyond belief as she picks up her present, repacking it in the box. Harry just smiles and rolls his eyes watching his girlfriend. "Well, anyways, Merry Christmas Dramoria" he says lightly to which she stands up and despite her blush, kisses him passionately on the lips. "Merry Christmas Harry" she says before rushing off down the hall, thoroughly embarrassed due to the ghosts presence.

Harry watches her until she is out of his sight and smiles, his hand going to his lips to feel where she kissed him. "Well lad, seems like i just met the future " comes Nick's voice, the ghost floating slightly next to Harry before he elbows him, his arm moving right through the young man instead. "Sorry lad, easy to forget sometimes you know?" He says with a light before phasing back into the wall leaving Harry with his thoughts. ? It was too early to tell but…..maybe. It was with these happy thoughts that Harry headed back towards his dorm.

Dramoria however, was ecstatic. Over the moon. Not even the prospect of her father's disappointed glare could ruin her day. Harry had given her the best present of her life. He had told her he loved it. These two things were enough to make her forget everything. The dark mark on her arm, the war, her father, Voldemort. None of that mattered right now. She just wished she could be there with Harry on Christmas. It was then that she thought about how future Christmases might be. Harry may have to be at Hogwarts this Christmas but when he came of age he would undoubtedly inherit a series of large homes. No reason she couldn't join him for a Christmas celebration. Of course she'd have to deal with the Weasleys and Granger but she would do nearly anything for Harry. Plus the thought of welcoming Ginny Weasley into Harry's home while on his arm was certainly one she could look forward too.

Not to mention what would come in later years. Between marriage and children Dramoria promised herself that she would never let Harry spend another Christmas alone. After the war, after he defeated Voldemort, for she was sure he would win now, they would have a happy life where he could sit back and let her steer for a change. The dark mark on her arm, while a temporary obstacle, could even work to his advantage. He may be angry at first but surely he saw that she loved him and was undoubtedly on his side? This played over agonizingly in her head but in the end she decided that even Potter would see the value in having his own personal spy.

She out these thoughts to rest once more, her mind focused on Christmas future. Messy haired, pale eyed children clutching at presents and rushing about the house with their new toys while she laid on the couch with her husband just watching them enjoy their holiday. Yes, this would be the dream that got her through what would be another cold holiday at Malfoy Manor.

(Please let me know what you think)


	8. Chapter 8

Dramoria Malfoy was already wishing she was back Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts you didn't need to deal with stifling silence and angry glares. The latter came solely from her father while her mother just looked away completely, her eyes focused on her plate. "Is there anything you would like to tell us about your term Dramoria?" Comes the barely restrained voice of Lucius Malfoy. It's enough to set Dramoria's pulse to racing. There was no way he could no right? After all they had been so careful to avoid detection. Then again her father had spies all throughout Hogwarts and Slytherin especially. Maybe she had been less careful than she thought.

"No father. Aside from excellence in grades and improvement nothing new has occurred" she responds quietly, her own eyes going to her plate. She could almost sense her father's eyes squinting and his mouth tightening. "Hmm so this gossip about you and Harry Potter? What do you make of all that" he asks finally, letting all his cards out on the table. He smiles sinisterly before picking up his goblet of wine and gently swirling the liquid by lightly moving his hand in circular motions. "I must confess I'm shocked at how intuitive you can be Dramoria. To lull him into a sense of safety with you. May I ask when you plan to kill him?" He adds sagely looking curiously at his daughter to gauge her reaction.

Dramoria looks up, trying to find a way to make her father understand. If only he knew how much more powerful the Malfoys would be if they allied with Harry. How powerful she'd be if she married him like she wished to in the future. How he was already hers and how he seemed to wait upon her. "Father….I…..will never hurt Harry, nor will I seek his harm" she says simply to which all air seems to be sucked out of the already oppressive room. "What did you just say girl?!" Snarls Lucius Malfoy as he stands up, spilling over his goblet of wine. Hilly instantly appears to clean up the offending liquid but Lucius smacks her away. It's enough to force Dramoria herself to stand up, finally fighting against the one man whom she had always tried to make happy. "That's enough father!" She says simply, power already in her voice. Part of her crackled with fear. She was overstepping a boundary she had never once thought to cross before. Even her mother looks up in concern.

"Hilly are you okay?" Dramoria asks the house elf, moving away from the table to get her up off the floor. Hilly is shocked, horrified even at the younger Malfoy's bold display of opposition to her father. "Hilly is fine young Dramoria, but Dramoria must listen to master" she says, popping away before she could get her favorite human in even more trouble. Lucius is fuming as he stands at the table but calms himself, realizing he will not win this battle with anger. "Do not tell me you love this boy Dramoria? He is the sworn enemy of all we stand for and of your lord" he says evenly to which Dramoria sighs. "I….I do not want to follow the dark lord anymore. He's wrong" she says simply before blushing. "And yes father, I am in love with Harry",.

The declaration brings ice into the room. "What did you just say girl?" Asks Lucius, who now stands and advances on his daughter, murder in his eyes. "Father just listen. If we ally with Harry we will be powerful in England again. We won't need to live in fear either. And he's not a muggleborn….he's the head of a noble house, two if he assumes the black…." She isn't able to finish as Lucius's hand slaps out across her face, striking her down onto the floor. She had never been slapped by her father and she couldn't help the tears that now streaked while she cowered before the man she once wanted to be like. "Listen to me, you little harlot. We serve the dark lord and Potter will be dead when you return to school." He says before straightening his robes and standing up, ready to exit, content that he had made his point clear he turns however, and makes one last proclamation. "I had hoped to announce this under happier circumstances but you are to be married to Theodore Nott. The bonding was going to occur after you finished school but with this new…..evolution I say we move it up to the end of the school year. Congratulations lady Not" he says with a sneer, enunciating that he was happy to be rid of her before he exited.

Dramoria, having nothing left in her, laid on the floor and cried. It was only a second however until she was in her mother's arms and weeping on her shoulder. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not Happy, and especially not with her husband. She still remembered when Lucius had given up all rights to her and left his wife to handle all aspects of child rearing. He had even beat her in the years after for the crime of not bearing him a son. That stopped eventually and Lucius and Narcissa led separate lives now. That left her to become a reasonably independent woman who hated the dark lord. She hated how Lucius had only taken an interest in his own daughter when the dark lord ordered her marked for reasons still unknown to her.

Dramoria, wanting her father's approval underwent the ritual, gaining nothing but self loathing from it. Her mother could tell. She had always been so good at reading her own daughter. The tough exterior hid a soft and needy little girl. One who wanted to be comforted and loved at all times. It was hard to be a mother and watch your child be exposed to the horrors of the world. It was even worse when one of those horrors lived under the same roof. "Shhh my little dragon shhh" Narcissa cooed into her ear lightly kissing her cheek. There were so many questions but they could wait until Dramoria was calm. The soothing presence of her mother seemed to work and quickly her sobs became light huffs and sighs.

"I knew there was a boy, I just didn't think it was Harry Potter of all people" she said, light mirth in her voice as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Is he really that special? Does he make you feel happy?" She asks her to which Dramoria nods, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"He's my everything mother. I….well I think I've loved him for a very long time. I just didn't want to admit it to myself" she says before lightly standing, her mother standing with her and gently rubbing her back "Hilly, please fetch us some tea. We are going to have a girl to girl talk" she says teasingly as she winks and kisses Dramoria's cheek. "Mooooom" she whines, embarrassed and turning beat red at her mother's ministrations as she was led to the table. Hilly instantly pops in, two full cups of tea ready as Narcissa sits with her usual regal grace. A smile adorns her face before she reached over and grasps her little girls hand. "Tell me about him" she says gently, a twinkle in her eye as Dramoria averts hers. "Head a typical stupid and reckless Gryffindor. He always has to be the hero and he does it flawlessly. He doesn't even want to do it he just jumps into action and he's…...gentle and loving and, and he's just….Harry" she says simply before her mother lets out a little laugh.

"I always wondered who my little girl would fall in love with. I felt that way about a boy as well. " She says, drifting off into memory before shaking her mind off and returning to her daughter, leaning in conspiratorially. "So, I take it you don't want to marry that Ponce Theodore Nott, am I correct?" She asks with concern in her voice. Dramoria instantly turns red and shakes her head viciously. "I'd rather die. He's a typical idiot who wants a docile and sweet little homemaker. Harry will give me freedom" she says simply to which Narcissa smiles. "I wish I had been in your situation dear but I do not wish for you to marry him either. That's why I will arrange a contract for you to become " she teases. Dramoria just tilts her head, curious as to what her conniving mother was planning. "You see, your father renounced responsibility for you. That means I get to decide who you marry, and that means you get to decide who you marry, unless I truly don't like them" she teases lovingly. "So I will be meeting Harry. The only way you can be protected from your father and the dark lord now is to be with Harry. Even Dumbledore will welcome you into the fold and that mark upon your arm will be forgiven. Does Harry know about the mark?" She asks curiously to which the younger Malfoy admits that he does not.

Narcissa's mouth frowns as she hears this but offers no comment other than "you must tell him". The conversation continues with Narcissa explaining the by laws of marriage to her and the protection it offers, Dramoria nodding along, ecstatic about all that seemed to be laid out before her. True so much of it hinged on Harry but at the end of the day she would convince him. She would stand by him, even against the dark lord and now her father.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter was enjoying a rather relaxed Christmas at Hogwarts. Well as relaxed as he could. He was alone after all and still left reeling by the events of this semester, namely one Dramoria Malfoy. Just the thought of her was enough to send him into a bit of a dizzy spell. She had a way of sweeping into a person's life, like a force of nature, and rearranging everything. Especially priorities. Harry knew she was a death eater. In his heart he knew this. The strange behavior before they started dating, and not to mention her father. Would Voldemort really let his most trusted advisors daughter go unmarked? It was unlikely. Not when idiots like Zabini and Goyle running away from school to join the cause.

But as he sat in front of the fire he had to ask himself what this really meant to him and the answer he came up with he didn't like, at least not from a survival perspective. He loved her. Harry Potter was in love with Dramoria Malfoy. And despite the fact that he knew she was a death eater, he also knew she would never do him any harm. Not with how she seemed to look into his eyes. Believe it or not but Harry had seen everything in her eyes. Her hopes, her dreams and her loyalties. For some insane reason Dramoria was loyal to him. How she would navigate her conflicting loyalties he didn't', know and unfortunately he would need to confront her on it when he next saw her.

His musings are interrupted by the sound of robes brushing against the floor, a light breeze passing by the fire as the common room door is opened. "Ahh Harry, merry Christmas my dear boy" comes the voice of one Albus Dumbledore, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Harry eagerly got up and smiled, happy for any company at this point. "Merry Christmas Professor" he says, not sure what was going on. But then again, life was full of surprises when it came to Harry Potter. Maybe he would see Sirius or even go to the burrow, maybe both. "So are we going to burrow Professor?" he asked hopefully, wanting to be anywhere but here in the empty common room.

Albus lightly shook his head, the smile remaining on his wizened face, hidden just under his beard. "Afraid not but I indeed do have a Christmas present of sorts for you, and possibly a surprise though I doubt very much you thought you could keep the secret of your rather...peculiar relationship with young " he says as he opens the door of the common room and gesturing for Harry to walk through. The young man who shocked, but not horribly so. After all so many years had passed with him experiencing first hand just how perceptive his headmaster was. "Uhh yes sir" he said embarrassedly, his face bright red as he exited the Gryffindor common room and walked past the painting.

Dumbledore was right behind him, the portrait closing almost as soon as he crossed the threshold and he was alongside the waiting boy within the twinkle of an eye. "Come now Harry. You have guests waiting in my office" he says eagerly, a strange emotion coming from the usually calm and collected headmaster. This only served to pique Harry's interest as he followed the aged wizard through the winding halls of Hogwarts. No matter what he asked or how he pleaded, Dumbledore refused to answer his major question which was, who was waiting for him. "Harry you will come to realize when you get to my agent that things reveal themselves in time" he says as he stands in front of the gargoyle that conceals the entrance to his office.

"Pistachio" he utters, which turns out to be the headmaster's newest strange password, opening the gargoyle which pushes out and then to the side, revealing the staircase that leads up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore remains back, once more gesturing his hand out for Harry to enter first. "Go on Mr. Potter. I will join you momentarily" he says, that constant smile still present on his face. Harry, trusting the judgement of his headmaster and wanting the mystery to end, begins to walk up the stairs. He glances back at the headmaster who just urges him on with a silent wave of his hand.

It's not long until Harry enters the familiar office of his headmaster. Perched on his makeshift nest Fawkes trills hopefully at his entry and gently pecks at something on his wing. The usual mix mash of material is spread across the room, books and the pensieve and numerous other artifacts. Even the sword of Godric Gryffindor hangs in it's normal place but something is off. Sitting in a rather regal armchair off to the side is a woman. She's beautiful and wears regal robes of the deepest green Harry has ever seen. Her cheekbones are high, with eyes as pale as the moon and rosy, pouty lips. She looks like an older Dramoria to Harry which is when it clicks.

" ?" He asks curiously, having seen her only once at the world cup in fourth year. He doesn't get a response as he soon feels something shoot into his side and wrap its arms around his shoulders. His vision is suddenly filled with the silkiest and blondest hair he has come to know and love. "Dramoria?" He asks again curiously, looking back up at the older Malfoy female who simply smirks while the Malfoy with their arms wrapped around his suddenly looked up and smiled, pressing her lips to his eagerly as she stood on tiptoes. "Merry Christmas Harry" she says simply after a minute of snogging to which Harry can only respond with a dazed smile as his hands go to her waist.

"Merry Christmas Dramoria. Not that I'm not ecstatic that you're here but why are you here?" He asks to which Narcissa Malfoy answers. "We are here for business " she says standing and moving over to the entangled couple. She quirks an eyebrow, obviously noticing the fact that her daughter has not let go of Harry. She extends her hand to Harry who, blushing, takes it in his own and leans down, kissing it. The older woman smiles. "Ohh, I didn't realize Mr. Potter was aware of how to conduct himself in wizarding society" she says, gently moving Dramoria away from her lover while she openly pouts. "Mother please" she says to which an unexpected voice enters the fray.

"Ohh let her be Cissy. Young love and all that" says Sirius black who steps out from the shadows of the far right of the office, the same roguish smile on his face. "Sirius" Harry shouts running to his godfather and hugging him tightly. It had been a while since he had last seen his godfather and he wasn't about to waste an opportunity. The man absorbs the hug with a smirk, his arms wrapping around his godson just as quickly. "Easy pup, though I am happy to see you too. Never thought you'd notice me, not with that gorgeous girl on your arms" he says with teasing smirk which causes Harry to use deeply. "Well ughh Sirius I...ummm" Harry says in way of explanation. How was he going to explain him and Dramoria.

Sirius just lets out a barking laugh, smiling at the flustered expression present on Harry's face. "No need to explain Harry" he says putting his palms up in the air. "A gorgeous bird comes onto you and you don't take any chances do you? Even if said bird was the bane of your existence. Just likely your mum and dad I suppose although a bit reversed"

"Did you just call my daughter a 'bird' Sirius? Surely my ears must be mistaken. After all you would never dare call the heiress to the Malfoy fortune a bird would you?" Comes the light and imperious voice of Narcissa Malfoy who now has her arm around her daughter's shoulders who seems to be just as embarrassed as her boyfriend. Sirius, for his part smirks and bows lightly. "Ohh I would never do such a thing my dear cousin Cissy. No you must've misheard me" he says to which Narcissa simply nods, placated. "You're right. Absolutely right. You're insane not stupid" she says teasingly as the two continue to banter.

"Perhaps we should get to business then?" Asks Sirius who rubs his hands together in Glee, eagerly taking Dumbledore's seat and putting his feet up on the desk. "I must ask that you not do that Lord Black" comes the voice of Dumbledore who just now makes his appearance at the entrance to the stairway as he makes his way into the room. Sirius smiles and makes a show of removing his feet. Harry just smiled at his uncle's antics, ecstatic that he was looking much better. Sure, he was still a wanted man but that would change soon. Or possibly already did. Was that why he was here?

"Sirius, have you been…..well….cleared?" asks Harry, giddy at the thought of his godfather taking a more active role in his life. Sirius smiles sadly, dissuading him of that notion. "Well not quite yet pup but….well let's discuss that after we talk some business. We are at a very important road in your life pup and while I want you to do what's best for you, my freedom is kind of riding on it too" he says to which Narcissa takes the opportune moment to interrupt and chide her cousin. "Well done Sirius. You somehow managed to make business involving my daughter and your godson about you" she says to which Sirius simply smiles lightly. "Well it's not all about me but if you had been imprisoned for years in Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit you'd be eager to be out an about, ohh and free" he says in retort.

"Can we stop for just one moment" comes the surprising interruption of Dramoria Malfoy who looks up at Harry with a sad smile. "Well, first order of business Harry, there is something you need to know about me" she says while pulling up the sleeve on her right arm, the beautifully hemmed robes easily moving up her arm. Harry just smiles sadly. "I already knew you were a death eater Dramoria. What I don't know is if you want to kill me. Just tell me, is what's going on between us a real thing?" He asks as he grasps her arm, pushing up the rest of the robe to expose the swirling skull tattoo. Dramoria gasps at the revelation and while she loves the feeling of Harry's hand on her skin, she needs to settle his question right now. "Harry James Potter, I swear on my magic that I never intend to hurt you or aid the dark lord. I love you with all my being" she says, swearing a binding oath.

Harry simply smiles and takes her into his arms and kisses her deeply, the whole room appreciating the deeply important moment and even Narcissa allows it, despite the obvious breach in pureblood manners. Then again after today, none of that pureblood nonsense would matter. When Harry releases her he presses his forehead against hers and smiles, gently letting her go as he looks back at Narcissa and Sirius, his hands working on bringing the sleeve of Dramoria's arm back down to cover the dark mark. Narcissa smiles, deeply happy that her daughter had found someone who loved her deeply.

"So he asked" with a smile as his hand entwined with Dramoria's. "what are we here to discuss?" He asks to which Narcissa is about to answer when Sirius interrupts her. "Well mainly to talk about you and this gorgeous little blonde bird getting married and also freeing my long suffering self from the torment of being a wanted man. But mostly to talk about making a Malfoy into a Potter." He says with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Marriage?" Harry choked out in utter surprise at Sirius' exclamation. Dramoria blushed as well, glaring daggers at Sirius while Narcissa simply sighed as she stood. "Thank you for your tact and your intelligence Sirius. It truly is so refreshing" she says before turning to Harry and Dramoria. "Yes, marriage. Now, it may be shocking to you but this is normal amongst pureblood families and even old families such as yours Potter...Harry" says Narcissa who quickly corrected herself considering she might be talking to her future son in law.

Harry just gape, turning to Sirius who simply shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much pup. There's a lot we get out of it but we do have to give a few things to get. But that's mostly for us adults. You get to focus on having a pretty young wife" he says as he winks at Dramoria who simply glares back at him before calming herself down. This was Harry's closest family. No need to take his bait and upset Harry. Instead she simply hugged Harry closer and smiled nervously. "Well, for one thing Harry mother and I need you. We've left the dark lord and he'll kill us for it" she says, the fear somehow finding its way into her voice. Instinctively Harry pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. "I promise that won't happen. The order will take both of you in" he says assuredly, his mind still reeling over the idea of marrying Dramoria. Not that he was opposed to it. Not at all but...so soon?

"While we appreciate the gesture Harry it isn't enough. The order cannot protect us at all times. It's resources are too slip to do so. What we need is legitimacy. A legitimacy that can only be provided by marital bonds and the bonding of two families in turn. In other words the only way that my daughter, and by extension me, is if she were to become a Potter and if Lord Black" she says sarcastically, pointedly looking towards the man in question, "were to annul my marriage to Lucius" she finishes, sitting demurely and crossing her arms over her legs. "In exchange I'd give you all the information that I can on the dark lord's forces. I'd also throw my legal support and my experience in healing behind the Order" she says, finishing what to her was a business proposal in every sense.

"But….how can Sirius annual your marriage? And how do you expect to free him?" Harry asked, his arms still around his girlfriend's, well fiancee's waist. Still there was something that was off. "And why all of the sudden? It seems like you're jumping from something. What is it?" He asks to which Dramoria surprisingly answers. "My father has betrothed me to Theodore Nott" she says simply, brushing it off as if it was nothing but Harry could tell she was afraid. He grasped her hand and squeezed assuaging her as Narcissa began to speak. "Unfortunately for Lucius he swore a binding oath when Dramoria was born that I was in charge of her, which makes took to mean that i would be in charge of her betrothal contract as well. So . Sirius and I have come to an agreement. Do you agree to the terms? If you do the contract will go to Gringotts with Sirius signature proving that he was not guilty and indeed still is the head of House Black"

"And head mugwump here would be forced to finally say 'Sirius Black is innocent' and maybe some other things that'll put us all straight" comes the mocking voice of Sirius Black who was clearly quite angry at his former headmaster who, despite having his reasons, certainly was behind keeping Sirius in prison. Dumbledore had the common decency to look downwards, honestly ashamed of the part he had been forced to play.

"It is only through the magical charms of goblin contracts that it can be proven that did not destroy his claim to lordship through the betrayal clause" explains Albus who looks at Harry with a light smile. "My boy, this is the only way to exonerate your grandfather" he says while holding out the scroll, magically charmed of course and laying it out on the table. Narcissa and Sirius had already signed it, with Dumbledore signing as a witness. The only things missing were the signatures of the two youths present in the room.

"I won't sign it unless Harry does" comes the usually definitely voice of Dramoria Malfoy. In her mind, there was no doubt that she wanted to be but she had to admit that she had wanted it to be under different circumstances. She wanted to have him ask her. She didn't want him to be forced to marry her, and she knew with Harry's hero complex he would be forced to. The fact that he hadn't flinched when she told him about her mark was further proof that he loved her. But to be his wife?

While she was thinking, Harry leaned forward, took the quill and eagerly signed the contract, forcing everyone in the room to go a little slack jawed. Harry had just signed it without questioning the situation, or ranting and raving as he was sometimes wont to do. He just….accepted it. With a smile he turned to his still shocked girlfriend he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Your turn…..sweetie" he says teasingly, trying out terms of endearments. She just looks flabbergasted with so much going through the mind that all she can do is kiss her fiancee, well soon to be husband, fiercely upon the lips, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Within seconds she releases her blushing boyfriend and smiles at the rest of the room who either smiles roguishly, looks away with a blush or smiles, a twinkle present in their eyes. "Well, goodbye Dramoria Malfoy" she says, grasping the quill in between her lithe fingers and eagerly signing her name, officially making her Dramoria Malfoy. The moment is lacking in any fanfare, but just like that with a signature, Harry Potter has married his former enemy.

(I need reviews people. How can I continue without knowing what you think?)


	11. Chapter 11

"Excellent" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore who took the scroll from the table and rolled it up, handing it quickly off to his aging owl who thrilled softly before flying through the window that Sirius had quickly opened. The owl receded into the wintery night quickly and the window slammed shut as soon as he was no longer in view. "Hmm" comes an inquisitive noise from Sirius as he looks at the newly joined Potter couple. He looks to his left at Dumbledore, then to his right at Narcissa, the same look of puzzlement on his face. "Not a lot of fanfare for one of the more important events in Harry's life hmm?" He said with noticeable disappointment.

"It's okay Sirius", came Harry's voice, his arms now wrapping around his wife's waist. "I'm actually a little glad that we could do this quietly. I'm already a little…..well it was so sudden and all that honestly I'm a little shaken at it all. I mean bloody hell I'm married" he said, earning himself a thwack on the arm from his wife who had nestled herself comfortably in his arms. "Happily so though" he added quickly which caused the young girl to smirk up at her husband. 'Husband' she thought to herself. It would also take some getting used to. But the fact remained that Dramoria Malfoy was gone. She was Dramoria Potter and she was over the moon about the whole thing. Instead of saying anything she simply closed her eyes and nestled in even closer to Harry. 'Mine' she thought to herself as she rubbed at his chest.

"Ehh hmmm" came the only lightly disapproving tone of Narcissa, who was eager to finish the proceedings. "Well it is all well and good that Dramoria and Harry are married but perhaps us adults can leave the two newlyweds to enjoy their time together" she said as she looked around the room at the other adults present. "without us" she enunciated to Sirius who looked rather put out. "Well I suppose yes. I'll some time with Harry a little later then" he says with a smirk, his mind already going to all matters of childishness and teasing that would be done at his godson's expense. Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to see you later Sirius. But headmaster, don't you need us for anything else?" He asked, wanting to be dismissed by the major authority in the room. Albus, the damned twinkle in his eye, simply shook his head no. "Harry, the rest is between your godfather and soon to be . I assure you they can handle all this….paperwork" he said, not quite sure what to call what was happening.

"You and go off and enjoy yourselves. Help yourselves to lunch and spend time together. That is what young couples still prefer to do yes?" He asked, a slight upturn in his smirk showing that he wasn't as out of touch and baseless as he pretended to be. Before Harry could answer, Dramoria spoke up, a smile present and almost splitting her face. "Thank you headmaster. Lord Black, mother" she said, taking a light bow before beginning to pull Harry towards the exit of Dumbledore's office. "Goodbye Sirius, headmaster and " he said, repeating the bow as his wife did, which was made harder by her impatiently pulling on his hand.

Narcissa simply smirked. "you may call me Narcissa Harry considering you are my son in law now" she said, the obvious happiness of the woman barely hidden by her regal bearing. Harry simply nodded, waving goodbye and laughing as his wife pulled him down the stairs and past the gargoyle , which closed slowly behind them. The three elders simply smiled, turning back to the work at hand. Narcissa was going to tell them all she knew about the dark lord.

"Malfoy, slow down, where are you taking me" Harry asked, laughing as the blond took him off to a place unknown to him. She turned, mirth and happiness in her eyes as she took in her husband. "That's Potter now…..Potter" she said petulantly sticking her tongue out at him before turning and pressing him against the wall, her hands eagerly moving under his robes as she kissed him eagerly. It lasted only a few minutes but she smiled as she let him go, leaning up towards the scandalized portrait that hung above them. "Venomfang" she said to which the man, obviously a powerful wizard huffed. "You're letting a Gryffindor into our common room? How absurd" he said but opened nonetheless. It was then that Harry realized that his wife had taken them to the dungeon and that he was going to enter the Slytherin house dormitory...again.

"Come on" she whispered as the painting opened, revealing the staired passageway to the home of the snakes. He smirked as he followed her, his hand still tightly grasped around hers. "I've been in here before you know? Second year. Ron and I used polyjuice and disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle. We thought you were the heiress of Slytherin" he said, finishing sheepishly. Abruptly she stopped and turned towards him, her face a mask of confusion until it clicked. "That was why those two seemed so strange to me that night. Hmm. Clever Potter. Very clever . And how very…...Slytherin of you" she teased, coming closer to him as she kissed his chin.

"Well thank you love. I'll have you know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin" he said to which she smiled sadly, still leading him towards the common room. "Let me guess, you turned it down or asked for another house because of me" she said sadly to which Harry took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Well yeah but I was the stupid one. I should've seen through the mask you wore" he assured her, gently rubbing her back. "What are we doing down here Malfoy?" He asked gently to which she smirked up at him, her sadness momentarily forgotten. "You're going to give me a good rogering, right in the common room Harry" she said, a hint of blush sneaking up around her cheeks as she said the words.

Harry however, turned the color of a tomato. He hadn't thought that far ahead when it came to marriage. "Wh-what?" He asked, wondering if he had misheard her. Dramoria just giggled and continued pulling her husband behind her. "You have no idea how many ponces, including

Theodore Nott have ogled me or tried to touch me down her Harry. They all must've competed for me too, objectifying me and viewing me as no more than a breeding mare. Well, they'll never get the chance. There is also the added bonus of how much they all hate you. Pathetic death eaters and bigots all" she said, practically spitting as they came out into the common room, empty of all students.

"In fact, everything Slytherin except me has gone away" she said teasingly, letting go of his hand and moving in front of him. "So there is nothing to stop you from taking what they all desperately wanted right here, right now" she said teasingly. Harry was in shock. And it must've manifested easily on his face. Dramoria was used to having to take charge at this point however. "Take these robes off Harry. Get comfortable on the couch by the fire. I will go get changed into something a little more….comfortable" she said teasingly, seduction and promise oozing from her voice as her index finger tickled at his chin. She quickly was in her room through and Harry dared not disturb her, instead deciding to just follow her orders. He slipped off his robes and loosened his tie, staying in his slacks and button up as he sat on the couch, waiting for Dramoria to return.

It didn't take long however as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. "You don't flinch or draw a wand on me everytime I touch you now. How boring" she teased, before lightly nipping at his ear. Harry quickly turned and went wide eyed as Dramoria stepped back. She was wearing an almost sheer nightgown, green of course, with a plunging neckline that just barely held in her breasts while the fabric only went to her mid thigh it was slit up the sides about five inches, allowing him a near perfect glimpse at the entirety of her legs and a fair amount of her ass cheeks. She smiled cheekily, lazily arching an eyebrow. "I assume you like Harr…."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as her husband had quickly grabbed her and pinned her under him on the couch, his lips eagerly attacking her neck, jaw and the valley of her cleavage as his hands kept her wrist pinned to the couch. She gasped under his onslaught and moaned, lifting her leg around him to keep him in place as she turned her head to the side and let him have access to anywhere he damn well pleased. Harry was like an animal and it drive her wild that the sight of her put him like this. "Ohh Harry" she moaned as his hand crept into her nightie, caressing at her breast eagerly as she felt him harden against her thigh. She smiled lovingly, eyes full of love and lust as she grabbed Harry's head by the sides and looked into his eyes. "Take me my love" she said simply. Harry needed no more urging.

The fire still burned brightly as the two lay naked on the couch, a blanket the only thing covering them as Dramoria laid her head on her husband's muscular chest. Their clothes were spilled out amongst the floor and even Dramoria's lingerie lay in a crumpled heap next to Harry's tie and pants. "Are first times supposed to feel like that?" She asked sleepily to which Harry, running his hands through her hair, smiled. "Not sure. This was mine as well" he said to which Dramoria perked up. "hmm. I thought so but wanted to be sure" she said with a yawn before placing her head back on his chest a smile playing out secretly on her face. She had not at all been sure. In fact it was one of her fears. That Harry had made love before and that she wouldn't measure up. But now that she knew that this was his first and that he had loved it, she could revel in her victory. The way Harry had moaned her name had proven it to her. Weasley would never be able to satisfy him and for Harry she found that she wanted to try so much.

"You were amazing Dramoria. I love you so much" he said simply, peppering her head with kisses as he brushed her hair. He had been saying it over and over and she still wasn't tired of hearing. She doubted she ever would be. The fact that Harry Potter was hers was enough. "I love you too Harry. More than you can ever know"


	12. Chapter 12

Theodore Nott was an impatient man. He had inherited that from his father, Nott senior. The difference however, was rather Stark. Nott the elder was always impatient inwardly, but never outwardly. The man was a stone to everyone attempting to look into his world and never gave anything away that might give a hint of advancement to anyone other than himself.

His son, however, had not learned that lesson. And news, especially bad news, was liable to set him off. This is what found him pacing in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, his mother and father sitting alongside the wall, seated in the chairs so graciously provided to them.

"That whore" he says simply, to himself, taking to muttering to alleviate the pent up desire for action within him.

Nott senior, was much more perceptive and much less hard of hearing than any would assume safely and he quirks an eyebrow at his son while his wife, Samantha Nott nee Rosier, gasps at the language being used by her own son. Her husband is quick to stifle her coming complaints with a glare, promising a beating that would come if the death eater was not heeded. Not that he had to follow through. The woman drops her head and demurely looks back down into her lap, leaving the actions of her son to be dealt with by her husband.

"I find it odd that you would want her then Theodore? If you think so lowly of her after all" he says, testing his son. He cared nothing for if the boy loved the girl. In fact it would serve his purpose if he did not. After all women meant nothing to Theodore Nott Sr. His own wife was simply for pleasure,(though he often took it elsewhere), and an heir, which he now had. Not only would a healthy hatred of Dramoria Malfoy serve Theodore well in marriage, but it would prove that his lessons did not land on deaf ears.

The boy stops his pacing and muttering to look at his father. "Marriage is not about love father. You taught me that. No, I am eager to possess Dramoria. I owe her much for the….embarrassment she has caused me within our house for years" he said, a malicious glint present in his eyes as he continued pacing. "But even that is secondary father. The real question is why Lucius Malfoy is so late to our meeting. It could be nothing or it could be everything. There are many ways to push him out of the Dark Lord's favor and us into it" he says before finally sitting down next to his father.

"It isn't about the girl. It's about power. Power begets everything father. Money and women follow it" he says with self assured pride. His father smiles and returns to reading the prophet provided to him in the drawing room.

"I am proud of you Theo. You will serve our Lord and our family well" he says simply, and saying nothing more to his son.

To Theodore however, this was the greatest praise he had ever received from his father and he schools his face to not let his pride show.

The moment is interrupted as a obviously drunk Lucius Malfoy enters into the room, his clothes askew and his hair unkempt. His eyes are filled with fury, a fury that has often been seen on the blonde man when he did not get what he wanted.

"Nott...you fucking plebian, what have you done to my wife and daughter?" He asks, his speech spitting out every third word as if it was repugnant to him. Notts Sr and Jr are on their feet quickly, while Samantha simply lets out an "eep" of shock and hides behind her husband. Lucius has his wand drawn after all and that is never a good thing. He was very proficient. More proficient than Nott after all.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of you imbecil but I must ask how you mustered the gall to summon us for a marriage between our houses, make us wait for hours in your dingy drawing room as if we were no better than squibs and then accost us in a drunken stupor? Explain yourself you fool!" He demands, his own wand drawn and pointed directly at the man. His son follows, joining beside him.

"My wife, is gone. So is my daughter. I can only assume that you have kidnapped them in an attempt to avoid paying the bride price. We all know how much of a miser you are Nott and how poor your house is" returns Lucius, rage shaking his entire frame as he makes his accusation.

"How dare you!" Comes the voice of Theodore Nott Jr, throwing a curse at the older and much more skilled man. "Sectusempra" he cries his spell missing the blonde by a wide margin before he is thrown against a wall, a light bombarda shooting out of the Malfoy head of house's own wand. The boy is knocked out cold, slumping to the ground and dirtied by the falling plaster.

"You strike my heir as well? Is it war you want Malfoy?" taunts the elder Nott who casts a flurry of cutting hexes at the man, fully expecting the strong drinks Lucius had ingested to slow him down. This is a hope that does not come to fruition however, as the man is as fast on his feet drunk as he is sober. A simple bonebreaker hex shatters Nott's wand arm before he can get off another curse, forcing him to the ground as he cries out. Lucius is quickly advancing on him, murderous intent in his eyes as the elder Nott scrambles for a solution.

Unknown to him however, was the fact that Narcissa had disabled the anti apparition wards and Lucius in his drunken state had not thought to enable them again. Nott sensed this and in one movement grasped his wife and son, painfully on account of his broken arm, and apparated all three away, back to his own mansion. The thought most prevalent on his mind was that his son most definitely was correct. Lucius Malfoy was set to be displaced. After all, would a drunken man unable to secure even his wife or child be welcome at the dark Lord's court where cunning and strength were most valued?

Despite the pain of his arm, Nott let out a smile as he felt his body be compressed into a tube. There was no reason he could not replace Lucius Malfoy as the Dark Lord's favored.

Lucius Malfoy was feeling an emotion that he wasn't quite ready to admit to. He had felt it before, numerous times in fact. But for some reason this was the first time that he felt that his ability to manipulate the situation would be hampered by said emotion.

That emotion was fear.

He had attacked Theodore Nott Sr. and his son after inviting them into his home. He had lost Dramoria and Narcissa. While he personally did not care he knew that such circumstances would be damning to him. Narcissa was replaceable. Perhaps by a prettier and younger witch and Dramoria was simply an unwanted spawn.

To the dark lord however, both had much greater significance than that of failed broodmare and daughter. Narcissa was a talented witch who knew much more than she ought to have as a woman. She also had much of the arcane and dark knowledge of the Black's stored up in her mind. Often had Voldemort gone to her with questions and requests. Lucius was often jealous of the amount of need Voldemort would have of his wife at times. After all, he was the one that was indispensable to the cause. His influence and money had opened many doors that would have been closed otherwise.

Dramoria had inadvertently taken on importance to his Lord as well, becoming a pawn in his desire to kill Harry Potter.

The boys name alone was enough to send the man into a rage. He had made him look like a fool when he tricked him into freeing that insufferable house elf. He cared nothing for the creature of course. It was the fact that he had been outmaneuvered by the sworn enemy of his master. To compound matters, the whore daughter of his, who he promised would be cast out of the family if he survived this encounter with the dark lord, permanently.

But for now he had to brace himself. The foreboding halls of Gaunt Manor where Lord Voldemort had set up his headquarters, did nothing to assuage his fear. Neither did the two men who flanked him and the woman who led them. Rodolphus and Rabastan were cold men, dedicates to the cause. They revelled in causing pain and misery. Despite the infamy of the two men to either side of him, the woman in front of him still left him with much more to fear.

Even now she was cackling maniacally, her sing song falsetto voice echoing down the empty halls. "Ohh poor Lucy, you're not the king of the roost anymore are you?" she asks, twirling quickly to face the condemned man before repeating the action to face forward once more. Her baby talk was insufferable to the blonde man and he couldn't resist the scowl that broke out across his face.

If his predicament wasn't so dire, and his standing with the dark lord so precarious, he might have attempted to do something. However as it stood he simply followed until they reached the door, entering into the main throne room.

He was there, his black robes splayed out over him as that vile serpent Nagini twirled around his body and he eagerly pattes it's head. "Ahh, Bellatrix. Thank you so much for escorting our slippery friend here to us. You may leave now" he says simply, his voice raspy and far away sounding, gliding through the room as if from a mountain.

With a gleeful cackle the witch bows. "Yes milord" she says before turning towards the doors, grasping both handles and pulling them shut, smirking at Lucius as she does before her visage is hidden by the oak of the doors and the only sound is the echo of the slam. Barring that, there was silent, broken only by an occasional hiss from Nagini.

It goes on and on, insufferably for the blonde man who remains bowed at the foot of his Lord's throne. "You have failed me Lucius" he says simply, making the man in question wince but otherwise stay still in his position. "You have failed me one too many times. You did not even get your daughter to heed the orders of her master. If some damned magic was not keeping her safe I would extract a price from here but...as things lay she and your wife are out of my reach".

His long and bony fingers come together, his wand tucked gently in between the digits. "You, however, are completely within my grasp Lucius."

Before the blonde man knows it, he is struck, fangs sinking into his neck as a long and sinewy body wraps around his torso. He looks up, only to come face to face with the glaring yellow eyes of Nagini and the cold and mocking stare of Lord Voldemort. He quickly feels his strength and life, even his magic, slowly begin to seep away.

"M-my lord...ple-ease" he begs, reaching his free hand out to the man who he had given so much too. Voldemort simply stands and walks toward the lone window, drawing back the curtains to let the moonlight shine in. "No, your honeyed words have promised much and delivered little. A pity really. You showed so much promise my friend. Such a shame"

No more words are spoken as Lucius Malfoy can no longer speak, the snake having taken what it wanted from him. Nagini slithers back to her perch on the throne and waits, ready for her Lord's next orders. "Nott" Voldemort whispers, the mark allowing for him to summon whomever of his ranks he wished to speak too at the moment.

Within moments the sound of a pop can be heard and the man in question appears, bowing at the feet of his Lord and desperately avoiding the glance he wishes to take at his one time rivals corpse. "Yes my lord? What do you require of me?"

At first there is more silence until the snakelike visage of Voldemort turns to face his new favorite. "Rise Nott. I have a new mission for you. You are to report to Rita Skeeter and tell her of Lucius' death and how it was apparently suicide. You will also announce that he left all his wealth to his daughter, and made her his sole heir" he said, shocking the elder Nott.

"My lord...if I may, how does that help our cause? We would not only be handing over valuable assets but also a seat in the Wizengamot. If it is true that the Malfoy whores have deserted our cause the-" he is interrupted by the impact of a curse upon his body, belatedly realizing that he had now been subjected to Voldemort's crucio. It was painful, beyond painful. It was as if every nightmare he had ever had was now coming to fruition. Every part of his body, was inflamed. Fortunately, it stopped soon enough, leaving him writhing on the floor.

"You need not concern yourself with details, but I shall tell you this. If the Malfoy girl assumes the position of head of house, or even if Narcissa does, certain documents will be unearthed at Gringotts. Their wealth will be stripped and their votes will be handed over to their largest client family, which if I do recall correctly would be you?" The dark lord asks with an imperious look over his shoulder.

The weakened man simply nods, not believing his stroke of luck. "Ohh thank you my lord. Thank you" he says, ignoring his pain as he crawls across the floor to kiss the Hem of Voldemort's robe. This causes the dark lord to smile. A slight smile, more in tune with a scowl than anything else but a smile nonetheless. "Rise and do as I bid. Go to Thurgood Parkinson. Arrange a contract between his daughter and your son. I intend to create a new voting Bloc out of the remains of House Malfoy. Go. And leave me in peace".

"Yes my lord, of course" the dark haired man says before standing and scurrying out of sight, closing the oak doors behind him.

Tom Riddle sighed before looking at the mangled corpse of what had once been one of his most enthusiastic supporters. "Rabastan, take the body to Knockturn. You will find the necessary papers with your wife. Plant them and leave the body. Remove any signs of Nagini and her….caresses before you use Lucius' wand to cast the killing curse at his body. Do this and do it now" he says before returning to his seat.

The unkempt man simply bows, grabbing the body by its arms and dragging it out of the throne room.

Tomorrow would be a day of turmoil for the wizarding world and for Harry Potter it would mark the beginning of the end.

Dramoria Potter, was more than comfortable. In fact, if she was honest with herself, for the first time in her life, she felt safe. When she opened her eyes the darkness and chill of the Slytherin common room greeted her, but so did another sight. That of an arm wrapped around her quite naked midsection while the sound of light snoring assaulted her ears.

"Ahh" she said mentally, the events of the previous night having come back to her. She had slept with Harry Potter...her husband. The word sent tingles up her spine. Husband.

She nuzzled back into him, turning on the couch so that her chest was pressed against his. She contented herself with tracing light circles around his pecs, gently admiring the masculine contours of his body. If only she had spent more time wooing him and less time competing with him. Pity. However, the past was the past and the future was now. And now, she very much wanted her husband awake.

"Harry?" She coos, pecking his lips as her leg wraps around his thigh. "Harry wake up" she coos again, to which the man finally begins to stir. "What...what is it?" He asks as he too wakes up, his emerald green eyes opening and landing directly on her icy blue ones. They hold the gaze like that for several seconds and he smiles, his hands wrapping around her petite waist. "Well, good morning Mrs. Potter" he says with a smile too which she jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Yes, yes. I am Mrs. Potter. Forgive me but many witches make mistakes" she says teasingly before she kisses him passionately to ensure he knew that she was joking. Getting the hint that she was playing with him, Harry decides to play along as he turns and pins her under him. "Why yes Mrs. Potter. It is a mistake to get married to such a handsome bloke" he says before leaning and suckling on her neck. She arches her back and has to bite her lips to keep the noise she was about to make from coming out. Her hand eagerly goes to the back of his head, keeping him in place. "Is handsome? I hadn't noticed" she says teasingly to which he openly laughs before kissing along her shoulder blade.

"Ohh yes. Very handsome. Although you are quite the catch as well Mrs. Potter. Tell me what makes you stay with such a dunderhead? Regardless of how handsome he is". The sound of him teasing her right back as he lowers himself down her body, kissing a trail to her breasts, which he eagerly begins to grope and suckle. Dramoria is in heaven and she moans, doing nothing to prevent the sound from escaping. "Perhaps, and this is a maybe," she says, biting her lip harshly, "he is….adequate at lovemaking" he finishes leading to a predatory look over taking Harry's features.

"Adequate, eh Mrs. Potter?" He says before he moves even lower, kissing her stomach.

Dramoria let's out a wince as she realizes just what he is planning and she smiles down at him. *Well...perhaps more than adequate"

It's a few hours before the two teens, happy and flushed but also freshly bathed, enter the dining hall, their hands laced together.

Dumbledore is the first to notice and his eyes twinkle as usual while Narcissa simply smirks and Sirius lets out a wolf whistle. It's quickly followed by a the back on the back of the head by his cousin who glares at him, leading to the marauder sheepishly apologizing.

Neither of the two care however, simply taking their seats at the table provided for the group. "It is okay if we sit here is it headmaster?" Dramoria asks, wanting to be near Harry's godfather and her mother, even at the expense of being near the headmaster. Aside from that there was not another soul left at Hogwarts aside from the unseen house elves. The headmaster nods and smiles at the young girl.

"Of course Mrs. Potter. I must say however that calling you by your new name will certainly take some getting used too. We expected you last night for dinner" he says, pausing and pushing his spectacles forward to study the two before smiling and returning them to their perch further up their nose, "but we simply could not interrupt you from your studies which is undoubtedly what you were doing"

"Maybe if anatomy was taught here" comes the voice of Sirius which is followed by a snicker and an immediate slap. "Oww Cissy. Can't I have any fun?" comes Sirius' reply as he rubs the back of his head. "Not when it concerns my daughter" she says before returning to cutting her meat.

Harry smiles and looks at his wife, a smirk on his face before he hands his wife her plate. She thanks him, demurely making sure to remember pureblood protocol in the presence of her mother. Much of breakfast passes this way until Narcissa becomes exasperated.

"By Merlin Dramoria don't be so formal. It's stifling" she says simply, before she picks up a piece of toast and eats it, not at all like the dainty image Dramoria had remembered of her mother from her childhood.

The action however leaves a bit of jelly on her nose, leaving the others to gawk at her. Sirius and Harry are the first to laugh before Dramoria joins in, Dumbledore smirking and stifling his laughter. Narcissa just glares at all of them. "What's so bloody funny?" She asks which was apparently the wrong thing to ask at that moment.

Their laughter was heard throughout the great Hall for many minutes afterwards


End file.
